What Am I Thinking?
by SmartDog
Summary: He slowly un-zipped my orange and black jacket..I didn't stop him, I just let him. I shivered as he started slowly kissing his way down my neck making me shiver.   "S-sasuke" I whispered almost in a moan" W-what are y-you doing?"  "Loving You" He breathed
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**Chapter One**

_*~Naruto~*_

He slowly un-zipped my orange and black jacket..i didn't stop him, i just let him. I shivered as he started slowly kissing his way down my neck making me shiver.

"S-sasuke" i whispered almost in a moan" W-what are y-you doing?"

"Loving You" He breathed as he blew on my neck making me shiver violently.

We were suppose to doing something else. Not THIS but fighting against one another. I have always dreamed of this moment..well not this moment but when I bring Sasuke home and we become a team again and train and go on missions together. But, when we had started fighting he was fast and pulled me into a hug. HE was stronger than I was and I couldn't get loose. He had successfully gotten my jacket off and had threw it to who knows where. His hand was under my shirt touching and caressing my tan stomach.

"Ow" I yelped as he bit me on my neck

He chuckled deeply and I almost wanted to laugh with him. It was snowing but I wasn't cold underneath him because of his body heat. I was biting my lip until it hurt trying not to moan aloud but some had already escaped. I couldn't handle the sensation of his butterfly kisses or his soft hands on my skin.

His hands were making their way down to the hem of my pants as his kissing grew more hungry and desired. He started pulling my zipper down helping me actually from the growing sensation in my pants. He stopped midway on the zipper and caressed the spot where I needed help the most.

"S-SASUKE" I moaned as I arched my back wanting him to continue

He stopped kissing my collarbone and looked me in the eyes as he pulled my pants down. I looked back at him wondering why he stopped. His were eyes dark but were excited and happy, full of lust and desire. I blushed as I saw him look and smile as he looked at the tent in my boxers. He took the hem of my boxers and looked back at me.

"Naruto" he whispered in my ear softly, tickling my ear with his breath.

" Naruto... I lov- BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock as I almost fell out of bed.

I was drenched in sweat and was breathing deeply and loudly. I put my head on my hands looking at the tent in my boxers.

"Aww Man...What am I thinking?"

This is my first Fanfiction! I hoped you liked it! Ill update very soon probably now! =)

A/N: Should I continue this? PLZ REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**chapter Two**

I took a cold shower but hardly noticed it as i thought about my dream.

_It had felt SO real..but why did i dream about him like that...?_

I jumped out the shower and looked in the mirror at my image. I was blushing really hard because it covered my whole face. I smacked my cheeks with both of my hands at the same time and shook my head violently from side to side and slapped some water on my face.

_NO, YOU NARUTO UZAMAKI, LIKE SAKURA HARUNO! YOU LIKE SAKURA! YOU LIKE GIRLS! YOU LIKE SASUKE! YOU LIKE BO-...WHAT?_

The blush covered my face deeply again as i looked shocked in the mirror. I heard the streets becoming busy through my open window and hurried. Dressed and ready to go, i set out to the training grounds. A lot of people know me as Naruto Uzamaki now instead of the "Dreaded nine tailed fox demon". People greet me regularly and i greet them back.

"Konnichiha, Naruto " said Sakura as she walked with two bags that looked heavy but didn't seem to bother her.

"Good morning Sakura " i said with a grin

_You like Sakura..You like girls_

"Whats in the bags?" i questioned putting my hands behind my back.

"Just some groceries that i picked up from the store" she said smiling but not looking at me.

We walked quietly but in a comfortable atmosphere.

" I have to drop off these bags" she said looking at me but quickly turning away" ill be at the grounds in the afternoon"

" Alright then see you" i waved as she walked away. But she didn't say anything in reply.

_Whats up with her? Is there something wrong with me? Do i have bad breath? I swore i brushed my teeth and rinsed.._

I checked my image in a flower shop windowbut everything was in place. There were no toothpaste on my face or some re-heated Ramen in my front teeth.

"What?" i shouted at my reflection which caused the people to look at me weirdly.

I got to the training grounds and practiced for maybe an hour but all my new moves were in perfect timing. As i walked back i saw Sakura waving me over to her.

"Naruto we have a mission get ready and meet Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi sensei and Captain Yamato at the gate in an hour." she said firmly looking me straight in the eye.

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted putting my fist in the air causing people to look at my loud behavior.

"Gomen, gomen" i said bowing to everyone around me. By the time i looked to ask Sakura about the mission she was gone.

I got my bag ready and headed out with 5 minutes to spare but everyone was there.

"Naruto are you ready" asked Captain Yamato

I nodded and we set off jumping from branch to branch.

"Do you know about the mission?" asked Kakashi sensei

"No" i said shaking my head

" We got news that there has been a sighting of Sasuke at a village in the Land of Wind" he said

My mouth dropped open as i took in each word and the name that i heard.

_Sasuke.._

My heart almost skipped a beat at even thinking his name.

Sai and Sakura were looking at me curiously but i turned my head away from them.

Soon we put up camp when it grew dark and scheduled look outs ad shifts.

I was suppose to have a shift with Sakura but i really didn't want to.

As we stood our post we didn't say anything. I tried thinking about something else but i keep thinking of that one person...

_His hands were making their way down to the hem of my pants as his kissing grew more hungry and desired. He started pulling my zipper down helping me actually from the growing sensation in my pants. He stopped midway on the zipper and caressed the spot that i needed help the most _

_"S-SASUAKE" I moaned as i-_

"NARUTO" shouted Sakura

She was standing in front of me as i leaned against a tree. She looked at me with questioning eyes almost with a hint of worry.

" Are you okay? You are red in the face..." She said as he put her hand on my forehead" You don't have a fever.."

" I'm fine " I said chuckling a little at her gesture.

I walked away from her trying to hide my face from her.

She followed me with her gaze borrowing into my back.

"Am i..?" i whispered to myself

There was a long silence for a while but Sakura tried breaking it a few times but nothing came out of her mouth but a sigh.

"If something was bothering you..you would tell me...right?" she asked

I turned around to face her.

_No but i do have a problem that i cant tell you_

" Yes but i don't have a problem that i can tell you" i said laughing towards the end with my hand scratching the back of my head

_i hope that blush is gone_

She nodded her head approvingly

" Naruto i'm sorry i haven't been myself today but i knew about the mission but didn't know when to tell you until the last minute" she confessed with her head down "Gomennasi"

" Its ok Sakura i really didn't notice" i said with a grin

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? OH AND OF COURSE I NOTICED!_

She looked up with a soft smile and bright eyes

Thats when Sai broke our happy moment

I rolled my eyes at his expressionless face

" You guys may go back " He said stiffly" Kiba and i shall take over"

" Good night" i said as i passed by him

_"S-SASUKE " i moaned as i arched my back wanting him to continue_

_He stopped kissing my collarbone and looked me in he eyes as he pulled my pants down. I looked back at him wondering why he stopped. His eyes were dark but were excited and happy, full of lust and desire. I blushed as i saw him look and smile at the tent in my pants. He took the hem of my boxers and looked at me_

_" Naruto- _WAKE UP!" yelled Kiba

My eyes shoot open and i sat up quickly as Akamaru licked my cheek roughly knocking me back over.

"What's with you?" asked Kiba" You are all red in the face like someone waking you up is the most embarrassing thing"

Everyone was ready and watching this scene unfold. I looked at Sakura and she mouthed the words: HURRY UP

" Gomen, gomen" i said as i quickly packed up and walked over to the group.

_WHAT AM I FREAKING THINKING?_

_A/N: _Hoped you liked it! I actually like writing this story! Sorry it was so long i kinda got carried away! =D

Plz review and i will update soon!

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT AM I THINKING?  
chapter Three**

We were on his scent and had picked up his groups' scent as well. I tried keeping a low profile around the others for a while. There were a few towns along the way and we asked around to see if anyone had seen the group. Sure enough people saw him and we trailed him without rest. Until his scent disappeared.

" What the H3ll?" shouted Kiba

Akamaru barked in agreement.

We set up camp as we discussed the unfortunate scent trail. I didn't bother to listen for I think my heart would burst from just saying his name. I walked a short distance from the camp site. It was a dense forest but I heard thunder miles away. I walked slowly up to a tree and stood near it.

" Dmn!" I shouted as I banged my fist against the poor unfortunate tree, leaving a dent.

"Why do I feel this way and was does my heart pound every time I think of him?" I asked myself

"Why?..."

"Why what?" asked Kiba

I spun around fast and mad that I didn't hear his approach

_How long have you been there?_

" Don't worry I wasn't here long." he stated with a grin.

We stood in silence for a bit until I heard Kiba sniff.

" Its going to rain soon" he said as he looked at the gray sky" We better tell the others"

We walked back at a fast pace and arrived before anyone could fall asleep.

"W-whats wrong Kiba?" asked Hinata

" Captain Yamato its going to rain.. should we find shelter?"

" No need" he said with a smile

A couple of hand signs and he had a wooden house standing tall and mighty. Everyone had everything moved inside before the rain began pouring down harshly.

"Thank you Kiba" said Captain Yamato

Everyone was asleep except for me. I was scared to close my eyes thinking i would have that dream again about..him.. I wouldn't want to sleep talk.

_Oh geez please don't let me_

As I thought about staying awake I listened to the silent house and the pouring rain. It was a soothing sound and my eye lids grew heavy. I turned on my side, feeling my sleeping bag underneath me. It was pretty old and I really needed a new one.. Feathers kept coming out and soon they would be all over. I picked at a feather and pulled at it, until it came out. I played with it with my fingers feeling its softness as I closed my eyes.

_This is as soft as Sasuke hands...yea-...huh?_

I blew the feather away immediately and it glided over to Kiba who was fast asleep. It landed on his nose and he wrinkled it in irration.

I chuckled lightly and closed my eyes.

_He slowly un-zipped my orange and black jacket..I didn't stop him, I just let him. I shivered as he started slowly kissing his way down my neck making me shiver. _

_"S-sasuke" I whispered almost in a moan_

_" W-what are y-you doing?"_

_" Lo-_oking at you" answered Kiba

My eyes shot open as I realized that I had spoken out loud

_DMN WHAT AM I THINKING?_

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry its so short my laptop is dieing! :) Ill update soon! Plz review and thanks for reading! And sorry about the grammar and spelling! I'm working on that!

(NO BAD COMMENTS!)

THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**chapter Three**

Kiba looked at me with one eyebrow up and one down.

I was blushing deeply and you could have seen it from miles away.

_How long has he been there and how much did I say?_

Kiba started laughing a hearty laugh that could have been heard through the floorboards. I looked away wondering what he thought about me.

" Naruto" he said as he wiped his eyes wet from tears of laughter "If your going to dream about a girl then you shouldn't do it in a room where everyone else sleeps. But fortunately for you I am the only one in here."

I looked around relieved that it was only Kiba and I in the room.

_Thank Kami_

Kiba had started laughing again but was walking towards the door.

" Naruto you crack me up!" he said between laughs" but make sure you take care **hahaha** of the **hahaha** solider in your pants! **HAHAHA!**"

I could hear him laughing all the way out the door and down the stairs.

I looked down at my pants and sure enough there was a tent. Heat rushed to my face.

_How could I get turned on so much by one person? Maybe I'm ga- NO you are not! You are as straight as a pole._

I rushed to get dressed but it wasn't easy with my solider at attention. I bit my lip hoping nobody saw me and rushed down stairs. Everyone was down stairs talking and conversing with one another. Sakura looked up at me and put on the questioning face as she saw my blush.

_Good thing Kiba isn't here to see me_

I gave her a reassured smile but it wasn't enough to persuade her.

I rushed out the door and to the river nearby. I leaned down and slapped some cold water on my face hoping to me calm down. I sat next to a large rock ad looked at the sky.

_Why do I feel this way about him? All I want is to bring him home so we can be rivals and friends again. So Sakura can be happy all the time even if that means she will ignore me even more. I guess my feelings have turned into something els- NO! I'm only a friend a rival that he needs to beat. He is someone that I will fight when we get the chance. Someone who will train harder than ever to try and beat me...right?_

_I will bring him back!_

I heard a rustling behind me and it was Sai's jutsu of a mouse. I followed it back to the house and saw everyone together and ready to go as Captain Yamato destroyed the house.

I picked up my pack and looked elsewhere.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Sakura

" Yeah..I'm fine" I answered hoping she'd stop worrying about me right now.

" Naruto, we picked up his scent again" stated Kakashi sensei

I grinned a little and hoped it looked like real one that nobody saw thru

We are hot on his trail with his scent growing stronger and stronger! My heart is racing faster and faster as we get closer to bringing him home. I can't stop thinking about him.

_(Continuation of dream)_

" _Naruto I love you" he said as caressed my excitement._

_I moaned loudly and arched my back even more as he kissed his way down my chest and stomach._

_He stopped at my navel and licked it._

"_Sasuke" I moaned putting my hands in his hair. _

_His black hair was soft and wet from sweat. His shirt was off now and I looked at his abs as he kissed my navel._

_My boxers where at my knees as he teased me._

"Sasuke I'm going to- AHAHA" I yelled as I fell from a tree branch.

I lost my concentration and fell from a tree making the group stop.

My reaction to the fall wasn't fast enough and the hard ground knocked the wind out of me.

" Naruto!" yelled Captain Yamato

" Ow" I groaned

My face was red from my fall and my daydream.

" Naruto hurry up we need to go!" yelled Kiba

I got up and dusted myself off and jumped back to the others. I was blushing really hard and it felt like it wasn't going away. The whole group looked at me with questioning eyes..

WHAT THE H3LL AM I THINKING?

A/N: I decided to bring the dream back up and make it a little interesting! Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! Ill update soon! Also I know that some of you guys have added me to your alert list but can you plz review as well I want see what you think! THANKS!

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**chapter Four**

I scratched the back of my head and grinned with my eyes closed

" Gomen,gomen I wasn't really focused" I confessed

Captain Yamato nodded his head with his arms crossed

"Let's hurry" said Kakashi Sensei

Kiba looked at me and grinned with a knowing grin. I frowned at him and looked away.

_You don't know the half of it..._

We were going for hours when Captain Yamato stopped the group

"Hinata, can you look ahead and see if you see the group." he said

" Hai" She answered "Byakugan"

It took her a minute before she found them

"I see them but they are two miles away from us."

" Alright that's a good distance" He answered as he brought up another wooden house.

We moved inside and got settled. I wasn't very comfortable sitting with the others as they laughed and talked.

Hinata was there talking with them but nobody really noticed her.

" Hinata" I said motioning her to follow me.

She blushed and looked down

She followed me outside a short distance from the house.

" W-what i-is it N-naruto?" She asked nervously

I turned and looked at her taking a deep breath

" I have been having trouble concentrating because I've been thinking about this one person." I confessed not really looking at her anymore

Her head shot up and she blushed some more

"Y-you h-have?" she asked

I looked at her straight in the eyes and saw confusion, shock, and admiration and...hope?

" I don't really know how I feel about them but I don't know what it is?"

" Your confused?"She asked without stutters" Well, do you care about the person?"

"Yeah I do"

" Do you respect them and admire them?"

" Yeah I do but I don't think they feel the same way.." I said as I leaned against a tree.

There was a long silence before one of us broke it

_I see what she means! I think about Sasuke because I admire him and care for him. But even if he doesn't feel the same way I still must try to bring him back home to his friends, to us, to me..._

" N-naruto I lov-" Hinata started

" Thanks Hinata! You really helped me!" I interrupted grinning widely without hearing her

She looked down at her hands as if she was disappointed

" Y-you w-welcome N-naruto" she answered quietly

We walked back in silence but I thought it was comfortable atmosphere.

When we got back everyone was getting ready for bed and hadn't noticed that we were gone or when we joined them.

_I cant fall asleep tonight..i just cant. But I'm on a mission and what if we meet...him..tomorrow?_

_No I have to sleep.._

_Ill sleep on the roof that way nobody will hear me and Ill wake up when the sun comes up! _

_Alright!_

I quickly made my way to the roof and used my jacket as a pillow. The wind was strong up here but I didn't really mind. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep.

"_Sasuke I'm going to-"_

_His lips covered my mouth as he teased my excitement. I moaned into the kiss as my hands glided over his abs. He groaned as I caressed his heat through his pants._

"_Naruto you don't know what your doing to me"he groaned as he let me breath._

_His lips pressed against mine and I loved the sensation. He started biting my bottom lip begging for entrance and I let him. His tongue roamed my mouth and played with my tongue. We fought for dominance but he won when he sucked on my tongue. I was getting more and more excited with each kiss, suck, and stroke._

" _Sasuke" I moaned " Please"_

_He chuckled lightly and I smiled at him._

" _Please to what? If you don't tell me I wont do it and I'll stay at this pace" he teased_

" _Sasuke" I Moaned " Please oh god please take-_

" Take what? " asked Kakashi sensei

_**Oh my god**_

_**WHAT AM I THINKING?**_

A/N: Hoped you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can!

Plz Review!

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**chapter six**

" Take what" asked Kakashi sensei

_Oh sh!t! How much did I say?_

I quickly opened my eyes and got up. I had a blush on my face and I was looking away from Kakashi

_Dmn how am I going to get pass this one?_

There was a tent in my pants and he was still looking at me.

"Naruto I heard you say 'Please take ..'...what?

I turned and faced him with my jacket over my needed attention.

" Oh I dint get enough to eat last night Kakashi sensei...I was dreaming about... Ichiraku Ramen.. I said Please take me to Ichiraku Ramen"

His eyebrow arched in curiosity as he looked me in the eye.

" Kakashi sensei do you see him?" yelled Sakura

" Yeah his right here he'll be down in a second" he said as he still looked at me

I couldn't take his staring so looked away

I heard him leave and moved my jacket away from my much needed attention. I quickly pulled it on and and paced around the roof

_Oh man oh man what do I do? I can't go out like this..._

_What do I do?_

_I know! I'll run around the forest real quick and come back_

I ran as fast as I could counting to 120, which gave me two minutes to calm down.

By the time I got to 115, I was back at the house and calmed down. Which gave my five seconds to calm my breathing

" Gomen, everyone I dint really sleep well last night" I said as an excuse

" Well thats to bad Naruto, but I hope you will be ready if we encounter Sasuke and his group today." said Captain Yamato

My heart almost stopped when I thought about meeting him

"Alright lets go" he said

We raced through the forest as we were one mile away from..him.

We had already planned out our strategy

Kiba and Sai would partner up next

Sakura and Kakashi and Hinata.

Then Me and captain Yamato were partnered up...just in case I got out of hand.

_I am not going to use THAT power to fight him. I will use my own power to defeat and bring home...SASUKE_

Our group halted at a river as we saw the group crossing over the bridge to the other side.

The group stopped as they have noticed our presence. Two of them stopped as two of them went ahead. One of the two that stayed was an orange headed guy who was taller than the one next to him. He scanned the area where we were but turned to the one next to him. The other one was a white/light blue head. He had strange sharp teeth and a huge sword that was wrapped up. It reminded me of that mist guy's sword...what was his name? Zabuza! Yeah! He had on purple shirt and he was pale but he smiled.

One of the two that went ahead was a red head with glasses. We was staring at the one next to her with lovey-dovey eyes. The one she was staring at was...him.

Sasuke was walking away. His back turned to us but he was so close.

I could feel Sakura tense up next to me.

"Sasuke " she whispered

Sasuke had on a white shirt that was open in the front with the Uchiha symbol o the back and a purple rope that was around his waist with black pants. In the back he had a sword that was small but if used with strength he could take on anyone.

I gulped as I saw him stop making the red head next to him look confused at him.

He turned and faced us as if he knew where we were . His face was serious but more mature then I last saw him. But his eyes were different then anything. They were red and you couldn't read them even if you really wanted to. They were the legendary _Sharingan_ ...and they were looking straight at me.

_**END OF NARUTO POV**_

A/N: So yeah I decided to do another pov for Sasuke for the next few chapters. Hope you liked I!

Plz review!

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter seven

**~ Sasuke ~**

I was standing front of him looking at his crystal blue eyes. He had matured..yes he had..he was as tall as me now and he looked stronger. I moved toward him but he dodged my attack.

I took my blade out but I had no intension of hurting him. I saw that I was faster than him and grinned quietly to myself. He came at me but I dodged him until he grew tried and backed off. But I didn't let him, and came up in front of him fast and he was taken by surprised as I hugged him to my chest. He struggled at first but stopped as I pushed him to the ground and put myself on top of him. His eyes widened as I started to grow closer to his neck. My hands were trembling with excitement because I was so close to him. I started unzipping his jacket and kissed his neck lightly. I Couldn't believe he was letting me do this. He shivered as I kissed down his smooth skin.

"S-sasuke" he said almost in a moan " What are you doing?"

I smiled a little "Loving you" I said as I blew on his neck making him shiver violently.

I have been training for this...well not THIS but to fight this blond. The number one knuckle head ninja was second on my hit list. I knew he was here to bring me home so everything could be like it used to be. My past is nothing now and I only look at the future. Yes..i did want to be friends with this blond and rivals. Someone to try to be better than. But I chose this path of destruction and I need to erase my past...but I cant..not with him in it...?

I flung his jacket anywhere but on him. I touched his tan stomach under his shirt caressing it and bit him on his neck.

"Ow" he yelped

I chuckled deeply..letting my emotions out only with him for the first time in years. I kissed the spot where I bit him and he relaxed again. It was snowing but I didn't feel cold at all because we were sharing body heat. He was biting his lip trying not to let out his moans but I had already heard a few of them escape. I was getting more hungry as I heard them from his lips and started kissing more roughly and passionately. My hands were making there way to the hem of his pants and started unzipping his pants. I could tell he was excited and and stopped midway on the zipper. I touched the tent that had formed in his pants.

"S-SASUKE" he moaned as he arched his back wanting me to continue.

I stopped kissing his neck as I pulled down his pants. I looked into his eyes and they were filled with excitement lust and confusion on why I had stopped. I looked at the tent in his boxers and he blushed as I smiled. I took the hem of his boxers and looked back at him straight in the eyes. I leaned in close to his ear .

"Naruto I said as he shivered from being tickled from my breath.

" Naruto I love y-"

I jumped up with my eyes open looking around. The moon was still out but the sun was rising. My face felt hot as I blushed deeply. My pants were to tight now..

"Geez"

WHAT AM I THINKING?

A/n: Hoped you liked it! Plz review! 

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT AM I THINKING?  
chapter eight  
*~Sasuke~*

I looked around some more and walked over to the nearby river. I splashed some water on my face.

_What just happened? Why did I dream about him like that?_

The sun was fully up and I quickly became expressionless again.

_You are Sasuke Uchiha! You can't let anything get in your way of defeating your brother. You live for you and survive for you! You like Naruto and nobody els-...HUH?_

I looked at myself in the reflection of the river. I had a small hint of blush on my cheeks.

I shook my head from side to side..

A rustle came from behind me and I knew it was Karin.

"Sasuke" she called

" Hn"

Jugo and Suigetsu appeared as well and I stood up to face them.

"Lets go" I said Not caring whether they were ready or not I started walking away and heard them following.

We were in the Land of Wind and passing by villages and towns.

Of course since we were outsiders we got stares and frowns but dismissed them.

As we walked on I heard Karin stop.

" What's wrong?" I demanded

She closed her eyes and was silent for a minute.

I grew impatient and was about to turn away when she opened them.

"We are being followed" she said " by 7 ninja"

My heart pounded but I didn't know why.

"Hn" I said We continued but at a faster pace.

_Could it be him?_ Memories of my past flashed in my head and I quickly got rid of them.

I growled out loud

_I cant let them find me just yet..i can let him bring me back just yet..._

I told Jugo to get a bird for me and he got a blue jay.

I quickly got out a paper jutsu that had transportation jutsu on it.

I took the bird quite firmly out of anger and tied the jutsu to one leg of the bird.

"Tell it to fly straight ahead..about a mile." I ordered Jugo

The Blue jay flew out of sight and I continued to walk a little bit faster.

An hour passed and I told everyone to transport.

We found ourselves near a town that was the one I was looking forward to.

We continued to walk until it got dark. "Have they stopped?" I questioned Karin

"Yes" she answered

I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes.

I heard the others sighing as they sat exhausted from walking.

Especially Suigetsu, who fell asleep instantly.

I stayed up and watched the moon rise.

_I need to go to sleep. But if I have that dream again I might lose control of my emotions._

I heard a river nearby and an owl hooting. It was something I could go to sleep to but I didn't want to fall asleep...I picked at some grass and tore it in half.

I closed my eyes _just for a minute.._

_just a few seconds_

_" Naruto I love you" I whispered_ _As I caressed his heat._

_"SASUKE" he moaned loudly as he arched his back._

_I dropped down to his navel and started licking it. He put his hands in my hair and scratched my scalp in pleasure._

_"Sasuke I think I'm going to-" he moaned but I interrupted him with a kiss._

_ He moaned into it as I caressed his excitement some more. I felt his hands glide over my stomach and caress my heat which cause to me to groan into the kiss._

_"Naruto you don't know what your doing to me" I growled huskily as I allowed him to breath._

_ I quickly covered his lips again._ _I bit his lip begging for entrance. He accepted and I explored his mouth. I played with his tongue and he fought Against me for dominance but I won when I greedily sucked his tongue in my mouth._

_"Sasuke" he moaned loudly " please"_

_" Please what?"__I asked teasingly "if you don't tell me what you want I won't do it and I ll stay at this pace"_

_" Sasuke please oh god please take me-SASUKE" he moaned loudly_

_I had taken his heat into my mouth and licked it. I watched him as I sucked and bobbed my head. He had his eyes rolled back in his head in pure ecstasy with his hands gripping my hair. He moaned loudly and I groaned causing vibration to his heat. He released in my mouth and I happily lick it all up and faced him once again. I looked him in the eyes. I watched him as he blushed and thought about something._

_ Making sure he was thinking about me and me only I kissed him deeply and stroked his stomach._

_ I was about to have my way again when he suddenly pushed me away a small distance from his lips..did he not want this? Was he having second thoughts? I already confessed to him.. Does he not love me...back? I looked at him waiting for answer._

_" Sas-_UKE" yelled Suigestu  
I opened my eyes quickly and sat up.  
Suigestu was squatting in front of me grinning.

_Did he..? _  
"Who's Naruto?"he asked  
**  
Dmn WHAT AM I THINKING?**

A/N: hoped you liked it!** Plz review!** ( NO BAD COMMENTS!) Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter 9

" What?" I asked getting my emotions under control and becoming expressionless.

_I can't believe this is happening...When did I start talking in my sleep? And I hope he doesn't notice my...tent..._

" I asked you' WHO- IS – NA-RU-TO' " He said as if I was dumb

_All man I really want to punch right in his D*MN FACE!_

"I seriously don't know what your talking about" I said rubbing my eyes sleepily and getting up

_Lie.._

" You don't?" He grinned

" No, I don't" I said plainly in his face

_Lie number two..._

He stopped grinning and I saw embarrassment flash across his eyes as he saw that I was serious..very serious..

" Oh..i thought-" He started

" You thought wrong." I interrupted turning around on my heel.

I heard him walk away to wake up Jugo and Karin. I walked quickly to the river not looking back.

_I really need to calm down..I'm even blushing..i need to get rid of this dream..but how..?_

I looked at my reflection I the river and saw my cheeks redder than I have seen in a long time..

"D*mn" I sweared under my breath.

I splashed some water on m face and stared at my reflection.

I remembered all those comments in my clan about how I looked just like Itachi when he was my age.

"Hn" I said amused by the thought

_Wait..What am I doing?...I said that I would forget my past...But I cant.._

I turned at the sound of arguing and the rustling of the bushes behind me.

" Sasuke" said Karin

" What is it?" I questioned

" The same 7 ninja have picked up our trail again I suggest that we should head out now" She said seriously

_Double D*mn_

I got up and started heading off and I heard them following.

In the Land of Winds there are many fields and there was a large one that we needed to cross in order to stay on the right path to find Itachi.

_We would be in the open..But we need to get to the other side where the forest continues.._

_\_

"Sasuke i don't think-" started Suigestu

" Your right, you don't think" I growled as I started to walk in to the field." Let's go...and pick up the pace."

The field was grassy and wind blow gently across my face as I ran quickly and quietly across the large field. And it was a very large field indeed..

My mind traveled as I ran across

_I mean all I have t do is run straight.._

" _Sasuke" He whispered but I was loud enough for me to hear. _

_I heard him clear his throat in nervousness_

"_I love you" He said firmly and confidently_

_My heart almost skipped a beat as he said those three words I have been wanting to hear for years._

_I smiled letting completely go of my emotions. I smiled for the first time in years a true genuine smile at my lover._

_I tried to drop down for a kiss but he pushed me on to my back by surprise and got on top of me._

" _It's my turn" He growled lust filled_

_I smiled teasingly " Let's see what you got"_

_ He dropped down on my chest and started to lick and suck. I groaned loudly as he licked close to my nipple_

_He grinned up at me and licked my nipple and started to suck gently. I groaned loudly as he had found my Spot._

" _Sto-_P" yelled Karin

I was brought out of my day dream as I almost bumped into a tree. I jumped up because I was unable to stop and started running up the tree.

_How could I be so unfocused?..this is affecting me..BIG TIME!_

Suigestu started laughing uncontrollably as I walked back down the tree to the group.

" Y-you HAHAHA" he tried to speak but couldn't

I quickly walked up to him angry and didn't bother to try and hide my emotions. He looked up and saw me coming at him.

" Sasuke I was just jok-AHhh S-sas..uke" He started but was cutoff by my hand strangling his throat

His face was turning blood red as I pushed him up a tree.

My eyes were blood red as my shargarian turned on when i let go of my emotions.

I came up close to his ear " Don't you ever make a fool of me..EVER" I yelled the last word out and dropped him.

He was on his hands and knees trying to breath and refill his lungs. He gasped and laid back

He grinned

_SH!T! He knows that I can crack ever now and then!_

And I had cracked open big time letting my emotions spill out.

I composed my face and got back under control.

I looked at Karin and Jugo who were looking at me with a hint of fear in both of their eyes.

I spun around fast and walked away. They followed but cautiously..

We had traveled until midnight

I made Suigestu suffer the whole time even when the sun went down.

When we settled down he passed out immediately snoring before he hit the ground.

Karin took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes and put her head back against a tree and fell asleep.

Jugo laid splayed out asleep but snoring quietly

I sat down a small distance away from them and settled next to a large tree.

I laid back and watched the branches above rustle gently in the night wind.

My eyes grew heavy and I closed them

" _Stop teasing" I growled at him_

_He chuckled lightly and started to kiss his way up my to my neck. His hands were untying my purple rope/belt and flung it somewhere. He quickly started on my pants._

_He kissed me and sucked on my bottom lip as I groaned into the kiss when he brushed against my excitement._

_He broke the kiss as he kissed lightly down my neck and then stopped. _

" _Sasuke" he said with worry in his tone. I looked at my shoulder and turned away._

_He tried looking into my eyes for an answer but instead kissed the mark as if it was a wound._

" _Naruto" I moaned as he held my heat in his soft hands._

_He kissed the tip and put it in his warm mouth. My eyes rolled back in my head as I dug my hands into his hair moaning loudly now. He licked and sucked and bit gently on my heat._

_Suddenly I couldn't control myself and grinded deeper into his mouth. That almost sent me over the edge but I bit my lip._

" _Your times up Naruto" I grinned looking down at him._

" WHO?" yelled Karin

I sat up quickly looking straight at her with a deep blush on my face.

_SH!T!_

**WHAT THE H3LL AM I FREAKING THINKING?**

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Once again I got carried away! =) By the way i do not really like cursing so i tried putting the email at signs for the 'D' word but it is not working cause you guys don't see it so i apologize but tell me if you see the number 3 in the 'H' word and the exclamation mark in the " s' word thanks!

I guess i will use asterisks

PLZ REVIEW!

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANK YOU!


	10. Chapter 10

WHAT AM I THINKING?

Chapter 10

"WHO?" shouted Karin

I was trying to compose my face as I put my head down

_D*mmit_

My blush disappeared quickly and I got up to face a very shocked Karin  
" Why are you screaming?"I said with a bit of anger in my tone.  
She didn't have an answer.  
" And what are you screaming ABOUT?" I asked impatiently

It was still dawn and the sun hadn't even rose up yet.

" I heard you say a name but I didn't mean to shout."

I glanced toward Jugo and Suigestu

_Good they are still asleep_

__ I frowned at Karin She was blushing and looking at her feet in embarrassment...I think

" Hold on.. Karin why are you over here when it's only dawn?" I asked her

Her eyes widened at my question and her blush got deeper

" I-I didn't know where you were so I decided to look for you and I guess here you were all along" she said kinda laughing at herself in the end

" Hn"I said not really buying that excuse but I guess for now it would have to do

" Go back to sleep Karin the sun isn't even up yet"

She nodded her head in agreement and walked the short distance to where she was suppose to be sleeping

_Oh man I got to watch out for that one_

Of course I couldn't get back to sleep so I watched the sun rise and the wind blow gently over a small field near me.

_I almost lost it..._ _But what is this feeling that I have when I think about him._ _D*mn this all started when I saw that sign that said "THE GREAT NARUTO BRIGDE" well that sure brought back memories..._

The sun rose high enough for us to have enough sleep and get going. I stood up and walked towards the others. I saw Suigestu drooling so I kicked.

" Ow" he yelped holding his side and sitting up

I looked at him and walked over to Jugo who was sleeping on his side.

" Jugo..Jugo" I called shaking him awake gently

" Hai" he said yawning

" WHY DO YOU WAKE HIM UP WITH CARE AND WAKE ME UP WITH A KICK?" shouted Suigestu

" Because.." I growled trying to control my anger" I don't really like you"

He shut up and looked away as he got up.

"Karin wake up" I said standing at least 5 feet away from her

" Oh.." she said sleepily

I started to walk away and I heard them following.

It was cloudy out and I wanted it to rain

_I know that they have Kiba and Akamaru with them..so if our scent is washed away we wont be followed.._

" Sasuke we ran out of food" stated Jugo

I stopped and turned toward him as he was about to become upset

_I don't need him rampaging around..i guess we will have to stop at a town._

"Hn" I said as I continued to walking

A small town was right in front of us as we walked up to it.

" We will get our food here Jugo" I said to him

I saw him relax as he thought about all the food in the busy town

" Everyone keep a low profile" I command as I walked into the town

People stared but not for long as they have seen others like us before.

A ramen shop was coming up and I tried not looking at it

_He use to eat that stuff all the time.._

" Sasuke lets go there!" exclaimed Suigestu

He ran over to it before I could answer with Jugo following behind him

"Tch" I frowned

The shop didn't have that many customers and I sat down next to Jugo on a stool.

" Konnichiha" said a woman

" Hello" I said

" What would you like?" she asked politely as her eyes meet mine.

She blushed a little at the sight of me and I felt Karin tense up next to me

_Oh Kami.._

" Please give us the all the same,...the Miso ramen bowl" I ordered

" Sure"

I looked at Karin who was giving Deaf glares at the small waitress

We got our meals and Suigestu and Jugo scarfed them down

I ate mines quickly as well and paid for all of us.

" You guys finish up I'm going to get some food to travel with us

I walked up the street and saw a fruit shop

I brought a couple of apples and oranges and moved on

By the time the three caught up to me I had: Apples oranges, bananas, food pelts and some pocky...a lot of pocky.

" Wow Sasuke you really want us to eat healthy" He joked

" Hn" I said as I walked towards the back of the town.

_POCKY...Why did I buy so much..? D*mn its because I remembered that I use to eat it all the time as a kid with It- No...I want to kill him..._

WHAT AM I THINKING?

A/N:Hoped you guys liked it!

PLZ REVIEW

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANK YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter 11

" Sasuke they are closing in fast" yelled Karin

We had started to jump from tree branch to tree branch.

_Damn_

I growled loudly in anger

"We are coming up to a bridge" I stated

"We are going to split up" I said " Hey Suigestu you looking for a fight?" I grinned inwardly

" Yes! I really want to try this baby out" He said pointing to his sword

" Suigestu and Jugo you guys stay on the bridge and wait for them as Karin and I go on ahead"

" Hai " answered both Jugo and Suigestu

I rolled my eyes as I heard a faint 'Hooray' from Karin

The bridge was wooden and was quite big

It let people cross the rapid river below

" Their here " Karin stated looking at me.

We stood in the middle of the bridge.

" I expect you two to be back be tomorrow" I said to Jugo and Suigestu

" Don't worry will be with you guys by sunset" grinned Suigestu as he face turned his back.

" Let's go Karin" I commanded as I walked away

_I can feel his chakra..he's so close..no I cant look back...maybe.._

I lost my emotions as I grew angry at myself because I stopped before I could think.

" Sasuke...?" questioned Karin as she stopped too to look at me.

I turned my head

_I want to see him...just a glance.._

My shargarian turned on during my mental argument between me and myself in my head

My heart pounded loudly and I wondered if Karin could hear it.

I looked at where he might be scanning the bushes on the other side of the river.

I gasped

Blue eyes meet Red

END OF SASUKE POV

A/N: Well its not really the end of Sasuke Pov..in the next few chapters they are going to be Naruto pov in one chapter and Sasuke in the next.

Hoped you liked it

Sorry it was so short By the way if you dont like this story im telling you now

DONT READ THE REST OF THE STORY!

ive seen one bad comment already and you know yeah i have read those kind of stories but i never wrote a bad review about it!

I keep it to myself! YEah i have bad spelling here and there but you can understand it RIGHT? yeah you can

Im not trying to be rude or anything but i dont want to write a story that people read and put bad comments on just because i mess up twice or a few times.

smh cut that junk out and read the bottom words

thanks

Ill update soon

PLZ REVIEW

(NO BAD COMMENTS)


	12. Chapter 12

WHAT AM I THINKING?

Chapter 12

I looked into his eyes taking him and imprinting him in my head

_This may be the last time I will see him...No I will bring him home alive and everything will be like it use to...I don't even know what it use to be like.._

" Kakashi" said Captain Yamato

" I know" he said " Sakura, Sai, we shall take over the one with the sword but help Hinata and Kiba if they need help with the big guy. Captain Yamato and Naruto you go after Sasuke when I say clear"

At that he pulled up his head band and uncovered his eye.

" Naruto" called Sakura

I turned to her and saw anxiety in her eyes and hope

I turned around to her fully and took her by the shoulders

" Don't worry I'll be alright...I promised you I will bring him back" I said reassuringly.

I grinned at her and turned toward the brigde awaiting the command to take action

" Let's- WHAT?" exclaimed Kakashi sensei " everyone listen"

" NO IT WILL BE A MAN WHO WILL WALK OUT! I SHALL KILL A MAN!" yelled the orange head

"LOOK!" shouted Sakura

The orange head started to be covered in black prints that spread all over his body

" Its a curse mark" said Kakashi sensei

" Sakura I want you to go out and crack the earth when I say now... This guy is going to be a hand full.." he said

" Hai" said Sakura nervously but you could see the fight in her eyes

" See you Sakura" I said " Ganbatte"

"Good luck to you too Naruto" she smiled

" NOW" yelled Kakashi

Sakura jumped up into a tree branch above and sprung off of it into the air

" TAKE THIS!" she screamed her fist pulled back behind her head

When she hit the ground the earth broke making it crack ad shatter

She had changed the fighting area

" Let's go!" commanded Kakashi sensei

We jumped out of the bushes Kiba and Akamaru were beside me shouting and barking their battle cry

I grinned

The big guy came at Sakura fast his body changing before our eyes.

" NO I SHALL KILL A WOMAN!" he yelled

" SAKURA" I shouted

I did a couple of hands and two clones appeared next to me.

We jumped into the air as one of them started to mold chakra into me hand.

When that was done the other swung me around and let go making me jet toward the orange haired one

" RASENGAN" I yelled causing the orange head to look at me.

I hit him hard and jumped away so he couldn't attack me in the large dust cloud I had created.

When it cleared he was getting up slowly but you could tell he was knocked around a bit.

I smirked

" CLEAR" yelled Kakashi sensei

I looked towards his voice and saw the light haired one on the river below with Kakashi sensei.

Captain Yamato appeared beside me

" Let's go" he said nodding his head

"Hai" I said as we raced across the brigde toward the other side

" JUGO" yelled the light headed one

The orange head, Jugo, looked at him and then at us

" I SHALL KILL BOTH OF YOU" He screamed rampaging toward us

_He doesn't even look human anymore..._

Captain Yamato stopped and faced the monster behind us

" Captain..!" I started

" Go on ahead Naruto! It looks like I wont be coming with you this time." he said with a smirk

" Hai" I said turning around running towards the other side

" But Naruto..don't get out of hand!" he yelled behind me.

I jumped into the trees before I knew what happened to him or the others.

_I can do this I can do this.._

My heart was racing a mile a minute

" I will bring you home.."

WHAT AM I THINKING? A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update 'Ive been busy.

Hoped you liked it! REVIEW

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANKS!


	13. Chapter 13

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter 13

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing I appreciate it a lot.

This chapters going to be pretty long. =)

WARNING: LONG CHAPTERS MAY HURT EYES, DO TO THE SCREEN!

Just kidding

**~Sasuke~**

_They must have started ..._

I could hear a blast from the bridge that sounded like an earth shattering hit to the ground

I smirked inwardly

Karin was talking about her life in the prison and how courageous she was and witty and BLAH BLAH BLAHH!

_Geez...I hate her.._

"Sasuke what do you think-.." Karin started but stopped dead in her tracks.

" What is it?" I said irritated

She closed her eyes and put her palms together

" What the hell is it?" I shouted

_I'm seriously getting tired of her and I want to kill Itachi...I have other plans after that...Nar- HUH?_

_Whoa.. Thats totally not my future plans...right?_

Karin interrupted my thoughts

" One ninja is following us..I suggest we move...quickly." She said seriously

"Tch...let's go" I said

I was pissed

_Who the hell got past those two? _

Only one person came to mind

" Naruto.." I mumbled quietly

But Karin must have heard me because she blushed and looked away.

"Sasuke..who is Naruto?..May I ask?" she said still not looking at me

We were jumping through the trees

I stayed quiet

_What the hell? Why does she think that we are " friends"? Who does she think she is? WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE'S ASKING?_

I frowned

" S-sasu-" she started

" HE is my rival..someone that wants to haul me back to the Leaf Village." I said grimly

_Home.._

" Oh.." She said her voice trembling

_Trembling with happiness..she thinks I don't see her throwing her fist in he air saying " Yes!" quietly to herself..pssht..she really gets on my nerves._

" How far is he behind us...?" I asked calmly

" Oh H-hes about half a mile behind us.." she stated

" I want you to go east from here until you reach a village..I'll meet you there." I commanded

" But.."

" NOW!"

I heard her sigh and go off to the right

Glancing back at me before she disappeared

_Finally some time to myself until..he comes.._

My mind started to day dream about the dreams I've been having

_Those are just dirty..thoughts..about..things I want to do to Naru-_

I stopped on a branch and held my head

" WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" I shouted to no one but myself

I looked up and saw a field coming up that was grassy and large.

I made my way toward it and stopped at the edge of it.

It was a vast field and I couldn't see the other side of it.

_Perfect.._

I walked a good distance into it. Still unable to see the other side

I sat down Indian style and closed my eyes

I needed to calm down

The grass was soft and the wind felt nice against my face

The sun was at sun high but was slowly going down

_Do I really have feelings for him? I mean like..do I love hi- no no impossible_

_There shall be no distractions_

_I have many plans to take care.. .of no time to settle down_

_But IF I did..would he like me back..is he still thinking about me?..hunting me down?_

_...Well thats just IF..its a big word to comprehend..Dammit I'm breaking my concentration.. Whats that sound?_

I opened my eyes

_It sounds like a blanket or a piece of fabric blowing against the wind. What is flapping?_

I squinted my eyes to look ahead of me

I saw the colors orange and black

My eyes widened as I saw a bright blinding color. Something that reminded me of the sun above me. I could see the blond hair as it moved perfectly in the wind I made out a face from the distance I was looking from. Crystal blue eyes that were bright and determined. Cheeks that had Whisker-like lines on them.

I stood up to face the person I've wanted to see for ages

The person I've wanted to fight the second time

Someone I've wanted to show off to

I don't know why I've wanted to show off to him or get his approval that I've grown stronger

My rival

My friend

The person I hate the most but think of the most

" Naruto.." I said calmly as he was only standing a few feet away from me.

I looked at him

He had grown very mature but he had the same blond hair and blue eyes from the past

" Sasuke.." he said

I shuddered inwardly as he said my name

But for some reason he smiled a full blown smile

I couldn't help but smirk

But I frowned as I looked at him

He had tears streaming down his face but still smiling

" Sasuke..I've found you"

**A/N:** If that wasn't a long chapter I'm sorry I didn't want to get ahead of myself!

You know how you just keep on typing but then after awhile you realized you typed way too much?

ANYWHO! I hoped you liked it and since its the weekend I'll start the next chapter so I'll up date soon!

**REVIEW**

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANKS!


	14. Chapter 14

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter 14

WARNING: REALLY LONG CHAPTER

**~Naruto~**

_Did he even go this way?_

I stared at a vast field that looked end less

I turned around to the tree next to me and started to walk up it.

I reached the top in a matter of seconds and stared across the field

I could see a someone with a white shirt on

_Sasuke.._

I quickly climbed down and started walking

The field was pretty big but the wind felt nice against my face

The wind was pretty strong as my jacket and head band started flapping loudly in the wind

I saw ahead of me the person I've of hunted down

He looked up at me and seem to be trying to figure who I was

_You know who I am.._

He slowly got up and stood

I was only a few feet away from him

_Why am I so excited?_

My heart was pounding and I thought he could hear it through my chest

His eyes were dark and not crimson red

His shirt ruffled in the wind slightly but his hair moved perfectly against it

I was surprised by how he let me come so close

" Sasuke.." I said almost a little to loudly

As if I didn't want everyone to know that I had found him

I felt so proud of myself

I felt like a four year old finding his friend in a game of hide and seek

I saw him tremble a little

" Naruto.." He said calmly and smoothly

I couldn't hold back the smile that was begging to be let out

I smiled hugely

I felt like tons of weight just lifted off my shoulders

_I have to keep my promise_

I saw his lips curve into a smirk

It was a smirk I hadn't seen in years

It was never directed towards me in the past but this one was for me

I felt like taking this moment and hiding it so that no one would see it or touch

_I'm so selfish._

_I've finally found my friend, my rival, the person I've wanted to see for years._

Tears start to well up in my eyes

I want to hold them back but they stream down my face

I haven't cried in weeks, months

He frowns slightly

" Sasuke..I've found you" I say

He looks taken a back by my sudden change in mood

I quickly wipe my face with my sleeves

He starts to smile again but not like before

" Naruto..You think you are going to find me and take me back willingly?" He said seriously

" I've become stronger Sasuke" I say firmly

" So have I " He says

I get into my fighting stance and he gets into his

Suddenly he moves quickly

And I mean quickly

I barely react in time to see him in front of me pulling his fist back

I dodge him and back up several feet away

_Damn hes fast.._

I take out my kunai as watch him take out his sword

he smirks again but I see no reason why

Its my turn as I move as quickly as I can toward him

I swipe at him several times but he's just out of my reach as he steps back

His eyes are now crimson red

_Damn those beautiful eyes.._

I'm growing tired with each swipe at him

I jump back and regain my balance and breathing

My eyes are fixed on him

He puts his sword away

" I'm not playing Naruto" he yelled as he did couple of hand signs and lightning started to spark in his hand

His dark hair flew up and his crimson eyes were fixed on me

He quickly ran towards me

His chidori was taking up the grass as he ran leaving trail marks behind him

I jumped back and basically ran back toward the trees.

I wasn't ready for this jutsu

I stopped as he saw what I was doing

" Trying to change the fighting area..Huh?" he smirked evily

I smirked but wasn't too happy he figured out what I was doing

" ALRIGHT LET'S CHANGE IT!" he yelled

His chidori sparking up again

He ran toward me again and I high tailed it out of there

I really needed to be in the trees for the jutsu I wanted to perform

I dodged trees that were crashing from behind me

I was a short distance into the woods but that all I needed

I turned around and performed hand signs

"MUTLI- SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" I yelled as 200 clones appeared in the trees and surrounded Sasuke

" Damn" he swore

" Alright" said one of my clones " Let's get him"

" YEAAHH" shouted the rest in agreement

They all moved toward him as he pulled out his sword again.

Me and two other clones jumped back and they started molding two rasengans in both of my hands

I jumped into the tree next to me and saw that there were only ten clones left

One of my clones swung me towards him

He looked up at the last moment and jumped back but the hit took a toll on the surroundings causing him to fall and have to dodge the falling trees.

There was dust in the air but my second clone was starting to make another rasengan

" SASUKE!" I shouted as I ran toward him

His eyes lit up as he was unaware of this attack, he jumped back far and we were in the clearing again. My Rasengan wore out but instead I punched him in his face

He recovered quickly in time to land on his feet

We were both breathing heavily but I wasn't done yet

I took out a kunai and charged toward him

He dodged every single swipe

I got tired easily since I didn't catch my breath before

I jumped back but he was in front of me

I gasped surprised that he was so fast

He grabbed my arm and pushed me down

I was surprised but my heart skipped a beat as he landed on top of me

His head was on my chest as he breathed heavily

" Naruto.." he said

"I don't want to fight anymore" he got up with his hands on both sides of me

He looked into my eyes, his crimson eyes gone

He smiled brightly

I was still confused

" Sasuke..What are yo-"

His lips cut me off

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it! Sorry about the fighting..it was pretty long but I wanted to make the ending worth while

I'll update soon

REVIEW

( NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANKS!


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT AM I THINKING? Chapter 15 WARNING: LONG CHAPTER

*~Sasuke~*

I was taken aback by his words

" Sasuke...I've found you"

He wiped his eyes from his tears _He missed me..._

He looked so cute trying to be tough even with tears going do his face

I smirked

_I can't let him think that I'm weak_

He frowned

" Naruto..You think you are going to find me and take me back willingly? I said seriously

" I've grown stronger Sasuke" he said firmly getting his emotions under control

" So have I " I respond quickly

He gets into his fighting stance and I get into mine

_I guess I'll start first._

I move quickly toward him and he is caught by surprise but dodges my attack in time

He jumps back several feet

I take out my sword but I really have no intention in hurting him

I smirk He takes out his kunai expecting to fight in combat

He quickly moves toward me and starts to swipe

I dodge him and he looks up to notice my red eyes

_He can't touch me with my sharingan_

He frowns and grits his teeth

He grows tired and jumps back I put my sword away

_I really don't want to fight you_

" I'm not playing Naruto"I say firmly

Seriously I'm not I just want to tire him out so I can...

I grin evilly and do a couple hand signs

Fear strikes across his eyes for a second and then he seems to be figuring out a plan

_Oh so my dobe does have a brain_

I run quickly towards him

My chidori leaving a trail of destruction behind me

He pretty much runs towards the trees

_What is he...oh I see..._

I stop altogether and grin

" Trying to change the fighting area... Huh?" I say letting him know

He grins a forced grin and frowns

_Alright dobe let's do it.._

" ALRIGHT LET'S CHANGE IT!" I shout

_I'm getting angry at him_

_Why? Why does he want to fight?_

_At first I wanted to fight too but when I saw him I almost lost control_

_I wanted to touch him, to be near him_

_BUT HE KEEPS RUNNING AWAY!_

I spark up my chidori and run towards him

Now we are surrounded by trees and my jutsu is crashing through trees causing them to fall ahead of me and make him stumble

He regains his balance and jumps ahead

He does a couple of hand signs

"MULTI- SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" he shouted

Suddenly 100 or more Narutos appeared in front of me

_Damn thats a turn on... I don't think I can take much more of this..._

"Damn" I said aloud pulling out my sword

One clone jumped high up into a tree

" Alight,let's get him!" he commanded the others

"YEAAHH!" They all shouted in agreement

The charged towards me

I tried look for the real one but every time I did I would get hit

I fought vigorously until ten of them were in sight

Then I heard a whirling sound

I looked up and saw the real Naruto with two rasengans

_Shit!_

I jumped back but at the last moment

I got a little roughed up but couldn't see anything because of the dust and broken branches

Then I heard that whirling sound again

_Where is he?_

I looked around

" Sasuke!"

I looked ahead of me to see a determined Naruto with a rasengan in one hand

I run back towards the field with him causing destruction behind me

I ran out from the woods and turned around

The whirling had stopped

Then I saw Naruto as he pulled his fist back

I couldn't react in time and felt his fist invade my face

I jumped back enough to regain my balance and breathing but he didn't stop

He ran towards me with a kunai

_Is he angry at me? I really need to stop this_

I dodged every attack but it wasn't many because he was out of breath soon

He jumped back and tried to regain his breath but I didn't let him

I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm

He was surprised and dropped his kunai

His eyes widened

I pushed him to the ground..well because partly I was out of breath

I landed on his chest softly and breath deeply as I listened to his heart ad breathed in his scent

He was breathing heavily too and his heart was pounding

" Naruto.." I said as I got up with both hands on both sides of his chest

I looked at him

" I don't want to fight anymore" I said softly

I could feel his breath on my face as he looked confused

" Sasuke.. What are yo- "

he didn't get to finish as I captured his lips with mine

His lips were soft and smooth

I almost moaned into the kiss

_I truly love him_

_I love the Leaf village's number one knuckle head ninja_

_Since I've started to have those dreams I questioned myself_

_Do I want to be more than friends with him?_

_The answer to that is_

_HELL TO THE YES_

I looked at him and was surprised to find his eyes closed

I pulled back from the kiss but his hand pushed my head back down to his lips

_No point in holding back.._

I slowly unzipped his jacket

My hands trembled with excitement

I broke the kiss I had to tell him

" Naruto.. "

He eyes locked onto mine

_I could get lost in those crystal blue eyes but I need to tell him_

" Naruto.. I love you"

**A/N: *** crying with joy* that was the best fanfic ever

THE END

Just kidding! ;)

I hoped you liked it1 I did the battle scene again because I wanted you guys to see Sasuke thoughts on this battle.

I'll update soon

**Review**

(no bad comments)

Thanks!

Come on guys 10 more reviews until next update


	16. Chapter 16

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter 16

**~Naruto~**

His lips were soft

I closed my eyes

_Yeah... I really wanted this kiss_

I stopped myself from groaning into the kiss

_He's so close to me..._

he broke the kiss but I was hungry for more

I took my hand and pushed his lips back to mine

I felt him try to smirk in the kiss

His hand started to unzipper my jacket

I let him do it

but he suddenly broke the kiss again

He locked eyes with me

" Naruto.." he said almost in a whisper

I looked into his eyes and saw happiness and lust

my heart pounded for what he was about to say

" Naruto I love you"

I smiled brightly and I finally saw him smile

his smile could have blinded me but I would still be able to see it

"I love you too Sasuke"

My heart almost skipped a beat as I said that

I had denied my feelings for a long time but now I fully accept them

He leaned into my neck and kiss it lightly up and down from my jawline to my collarbone

" S-sasuke" I whispered softly

He finally had my jacket off

He flung it somewhere and started to find the edge of my shirt

I shuddered as his hand touched my stomach

I helped him get it off and he slid his shirt off as well

I looked at him

he was beautiful in my eyes

he started to kiss down my chest and to my stomach

my hands were in his hair and caressing his back

he reached my navel and licked it

" Stop" I laughed

He chuckled

He kissed his way back up as his hands started to unzipper my pants

I was becoming excited

my heat was already at attention

He had my pants off

I surprised by how eager he was

he kissed his way up to my ear and nibbled on it

His hands were on my inner thigh and I trembled

" S-sauke" I moaned

" Impatient now are we" he teased

I blushed at how much I really wanted this

" Did you ever think about me?'' He asked huskily in my ear

His hands were so close to my heat

" Y-yes" I anwsered honestly

I was blushing now

" D-did y-you" I asked shyly

" No one but you" he said smirking against my neck

He licked my jawline

His hand was caressing my heat through my boxers

" Sasuke " I moaned loudly

He captured my lips again as he pulled my boxers down

My hands caressed his abs and chest

My boxers were off within seconds

" I really cant hold back now that I have..like this" He said as he looked down at my heat

I looked away from him blushing

He pulled my head back to face him and kissed me

His tongue asked for entrance and I accepted

We battled for dominance but he won when he sucked on my tonuge

His hand was stroking my heat and I moaned loudly on his lips

He broke the kiss and kissed lightly down my chest and stomach until he came to my heat

He licked it

" S-sasuke" I moaned loudly and arched my back

He took it in his mouth and and stroked it at the same time

My eyes rolled back in my head and my hands were in his soft hair

He groaned which caused vibration to my heat

"S-sasuke I going to- ahhh" I moaned

I released in his mouth and he didn't complain

I cleaned me up and traveled back up to my face

he leaned in towards my ear

" That quenched my thirst nicely" he teased

I blushed but growled angerily as I pushed him on to his back

I got on top of him

" its my turn now" I growled satisfied

" Lets see what you got"

A/N: Ill update fast

I wanted to type more but hey I got to get some sleep too

hoped you liked it

REVIEW

(no bad comments)

THANKS!


	17. Chapter 17

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter 17

**~Naruto~**

" Lets see what you got" he said

I wasn't angry but I didn't want to be underneath the whole time

I nibbled on his ear and he groaned as my hands caressed his stomach and chest getting lower and lower

I kissed down his neck when I noticed his a design on his shoulder

" Sasuke" I said

he glanced at his shoulder and turned away

I didn't want to mess up the moment at hand so I kissed it gently and kissed backed up his neck

I kissed along his jawline and to his lips

my hand were untying his purple rope/belt impatiently. I and licked and sucked down to his chest

he groaned as I licked near his nipple I found his Spot as I bit gently on his nipple licking and sucking. He groan as I teased him

" Stop teasing" He growled

I chuckled lightly as I kissed softly down to his stomach

I had finally got his belt off and flung it somewhere to be founds later

I pulled down his pants as I licked his navel

his boxers were off I a second

I was hungry for him

his heat stood at attention as I stroked it slowly then fast

" Naruto" he moan with his hands in my hair

I kissed it softly then took it in my mouth

it tasted wonderful to my as my eyes rolled back in my head as did Sasuke's

I licked sucked and bit gently on his heat with him moaning and groaning loudly

it turned me on as those sounds escaped his lips

suddenly he grinded in my mouth wanting more

" Your times up Naruto" he grinned looking down at me

I looked up curiously

suddenly he turned me over on my stomach

he bit at the back of my neck as he climbed on top of me

he lifted me up a bit so that I was on my hands and knees

" S-sasuke said nervously

_Well of course it was my first time..i never loved anyone as much as I love him now_

" Trust me" he whispered huskily

I nodded as he pushed the top of my back down so that my butt stayed up

I shut my eyes tightly

he pushed into me and groaned loudly but I was in a whole lot of pain trying to hold back tears

he stopped midway and stroked my chest and nibbled my ear trying to divide my pain with pleasure

He waited and after awhile I nodded my head signaling him to continue

he pushed into me once again and I moaned loudly

His thrusts became faster and faster

he threw his head back groaning loudly

" Harder" I moaned " Sasuke harder"

our moans were echoed in the field

suddenly I gasped as Sasuke leaned toward me and grabbed my heat

I moaned loudly as he stroked it

My stomach started to hurt deep down and I was getting hot

gasping for breath as he pounded into me

" Naruto" he moaned " I'm going to- ahhh" he groaned has I felt him release into me

He thrusted into a few more times as I released

I collapsed on the grass as he collapsed next to me gasping for breath

and pulling me close to him

I looked up at him and smiled tiredly

He grinned back and looked into my eyes,

He leaned down and kissed me softly

" Now you can bring me back" he grinned

WHAT AM I THINKING?

**A/N: Yeah guys thats the end **

if you want me to continue please write a review and tell me if you think its good and I should leave it then I will

I will leave it was in in- progress for a week and then I'll see what you guys want me to do

also I'm making another story called **OUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

of course it will be a **NaruxSas**

REVIEW ABOUT STORY

(NO BAD COMMENTS)

THANKS FOR READING


	18. Chapter 18

**WHAT AM I THINKING?**

**(SNEAK PEEK)**

The polls are still open guys

only until Friday

**REVIEW**

the story

a sequel

great as it is (Complete)

Heres a sneak peek _**IF**_ I continue

**~Sasuke Pov~**

I woke smelling his scent

_His scent is lik- wait what?_

I sat up quickly and looked around

My shirt and his shirt covered half of our bodies

I looked down and saw him sleeping peacefully beside me

He looked much younger as his chest went up and down lightly

Unfortunately I had to wake him

_Its dawn..i can't let anyone see me and him like this_

" Naruto-kun wake up" I said gently

"Mmmh..?" he mumbled sleepily

He sat up as I put my pants, boxers, and shirt back on

He blushed heavy and and started to dress himself

He grinned at me as he was ready to go

I walked into the forest with him following behind me

I sensed a presence

He must of too because he got a kunai ready in his hand

I looked around

My eyes turned crimson red

I looked around

" Sasuke I see red..hair?" he said questioningly

_Shit..Shit..|SHIT!_

" Karin..get your ass out here"

I heard a rustle and then a tomato red Karin

" Y-yes" she answered very quietly

" You literally disobeyed me..how long have you been here?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair

I was pissed but was trying not to show it

" U-um..since.."

" I don't want to hear it" I said

I jumped off into the trees I heard Naruto following me

" Sasuke where are you going?" he asked as we jumped through the trees

" Home"

He grinned widely at me

I gave him one of my rare smiles

We arrived at the bridge soon

All eyes were on us immediately

" Sasuke" was the only name that could be heard

I looked around and saw Kiba, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Hinata, a pale expression less kid and some brown haired, big eyed guy

I looked for Suigetsu and Jugo and saw them tied up in the middle of the bridge

I walked past them

Naruto at my side

" So your coming back the easy way huh?" asked Kakashi sensei

" Hn" I saw Naruto glancing at me

" Well, sorry but we cant take the risk of being attack up front until we know your on our side." said the Brown haired guy

Naruto must have saw the confusion in my eyes because he quickly stepped up

" Uh..Sasuke this is Captain Yamato"

" Nice to meet you Sasuke"

" Same" I said sternly

Suddenly the earth rumbled beneath me and wood shot above be

It was in the shape of an 8 laying on its side

I arched my eyebrow and looked at this Yamato guy

" Please put your hands in the holes..they will serve as hand cuffs for now" he said looking at me

I placed my hands as he said and the wood tightened around them

"Alright lets head off" said Kakashi sensei

I felt Sakura's eyes on me as I walked in the middle of Kakashi and Yamato

Suddenly I heard Suigetsu

" HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE US SASUKE! WE MADE A DEAL!"

I stopped which caused everyone to stop

I looked behind me staring at him

" Deals can be broken..besides I don't like you anyway"

They set up camp when the sun went down

Yamato made a house out of wood which impressed me...a little

They placed me in a room alone

" We'll take shifts looking after him" said Yamato

" Kiba then Sai, then Sakura, then Naruto..The rest of you get some rest"

Kiba walked in and sat by the door

" Hey Sasuke" he said cautiously

_I don't bite..well only a little_

There was a candle in the middle of the room and he could only see half of my face

" Hn" I replied

we stayed silent until the next shift arrived

" Hello Sasuke" said a pale- face kid

" Hn"

" I'm Sai I joined team 7 and took your place"

_Who the hell does this kid think he is? Oh I took your place! Shut the hell up!"_

" Hn"

" I've heard much about you from Sakura and Naruto..thy speak well of you by all means"

"Well you know I've heard enough of you! By ALL MEANS shut up..anytime will due" I growled

_You better be glad I got handcuffs.._

Sure enough he stayed quiet until the shift

Sakura came in and sat down

" Sasuke..long time no see" she said softly

" Hn"

" How have you been?"

I stared at her

_Does she really want me to answer that?_

She looked down at her lap blushing

" Sasuke I lov-"

" I know that.." I said interrupting her

She looked up

" I've known that for a while now...I'm sorry but I'm not interested"

I stared at her

She didn't cry she didn't do anything

she just looked at me

_Oh wow I haven't seen a response like this..Usually all the girls that confessed to me ran away crying or said something like " Can we still be friends?" or looked down and walked away..But this is a new one_

"Your different from the last time I saw you" I said breaking the silence

" Y-yeah" she said looking away

" Good" I said

I turned and stared at the flame between us

Her shift ended and Naruto came in

He didn't sit next to the door but next to me

" Don't want you to feel lonely" He grinned

"Hn..Thanks"

" Did you talk to anybody?"

" Not really..just Sakura"

" Oh..thats good"

" Your quite selfish" I grinned looking at him

His blue eyes reflected the flame as it danced

He smiled at me

" Only when your around"

A/N: Sneak peek is over

votes need to be in by Friday

REVIEW!

Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

WHAT AM I THINKING?

chapter 19

Looks like I am continuing

Thanks for all the votes

_**THE SNEAK PEEK IS GOING TO BE THIS CHAPTER WITH A LITTLE BIT MORE!**_

**~Sasuke pov~**

I woke smelling his scent

_His scent is lik- wait what?_

I sat up quickly and looked around

My shirt and his shirt covered half of our bodies

I looked down and saw him sleeping peacefully beside me

He looked much younger as his chest went up and down lightly

Unfortunately I had to wake him

_Its dawn..i can't let anyone see me and him like this_

" Naruto-kun wake up" I said gently

"Mmmh..?" he mumbled sleepily

He sat up as I put my pants, boxers, and shirt back on

He blushed heavy and and started to dress himself

He grinned at me as he was ready to go

I walked into the forest with him following behind me

I sensed a presence

He must of too because he got a kunai ready in his hand

I looked around

My eyes turned crimson red

I looked around

" Sasuke I see red..hair?" he said questioningly

_Shit..Shit..|SHIT!_

" Karin..get your ass out here"

I heard a rustle and then a tomato red Karin

" Y-yes" she answered very quietly

" You literally disobeyed me..how long have you been here?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair

I was pissed but was trying not to show it

" U-um..since.."

" I don't want to hear it" I said

I jumped off into the trees I heard Naruto following me

" Sasuke where are you going?" he asked as we jumped through the trees

" Home"

He grinned widely at me

I gave him one of my rare smiles

We arrived at the bridge soon

All eyes were on us immediately

" Sasuke" was the only name that could be heard

I looked around and saw Kiba, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Hinata, a pale expression less kid and some brown haired, big eyed guy

I looked for Suigetsu and Jugo and saw them tied up in the middle of the bridge

I walked past them

Naruto at my side

" So your coming back the easy way huh?" asked Kakashi sensei

" Hn" I saw Naruto glancing at me

" Well, sorry but we cant take the risk of being attack up front until we know your on our side." said the Brown haired guy

Naruto must have saw the confusion in my eyes because he quickly stepped up

" Uh..Sasuke this is Captain Yamato"

" Nice to meet you Sasuke"

" Same" I said sternly

Suddenly the earth rumbled beneath me and wood shot above be

It was in the shape of an 8 laying on its side

I arched my eyebrow and looked at this Yamato guy

" Please put your hands in the holes..they will serve as hand cuffs for now" he said looking at me

I placed my hands as he said and the wood tightened around them

"Alright lets head off" said Kakashi sensei

I felt Sakura's eyes on me as I walked in the middle of Kakashi and Yamato

Suddenly I heard Suigetsu

" HEY YOU CAN'T LEAVE US SASUKE! WE MADE A DEAL!"

I stopped which caused everyone to stop

I looked behind me staring at him

" Deals can be broken..besides I don't like you anyway"

They set up camp when the sun went down

Yamato made a house out of wood which impressed me...a little

They placed me in a room alone

" We'll take shifts looking after him" said Yamato

" Kiba then Sai, then Sakura, then Naruto..The rest of you get some rest"

Kiba walked in and sat by the door

" Hey Sasuke" he said cautiously

_I don't bite..well only a little_

There was a candle in the middle of the room and he could only see half of my face

" Hn" I replied

we stayed silent until the next shift arrived

" Hello Sasuke" said a pale- face kid

" Hn"

" I'm Sai I joined team 7 and took your place"

_Who the hell does this kid think he is? Oh I took your place! Shut the hell up!"_

" Hn"

" I've heard much about you from Sakura and Naruto..thy speak well of you by all means"

"Well you know I've heard enough of you! By ALL MEANS shut up..anytime will due" I growled

_You better be glad I got handcuffs.._

Sure enough he stayed quiet until the shift

Sakura came in and sat down

" Sasuke..long time no see" she said softly

" Hn"

" How have you been?"

I stared at her

_Does she really want me to answer that?_

She looked down at her lap blushing

" Sasuke I lov-"

" I know that.." I said interrupting her

She looked up

" I've known that for a while now...I'm sorry but I'm not interested"

I stared at her

She didn't cry she didn't do anything

she just looked at me

_Oh wow I haven't seen a response like this..Usually all the girls that confessed to me ran away crying or said something like " Can we still be friends?" or looked down and walked away..But this is a new one_

"Your different from the last time I saw you" I said breaking the silence

" Y-yeah" she said looking away

" Good" I said

I turned and stared at the flame between us

Her shift ended and Naruto came in

He didn't sit next to the door but next to me

" Don't want you to feel lonely" He grinned

"Hn..Thanks"

" Did you talk to anybody?"

" Not really..just Sakura"

" Oh..thats good"

" Your quite selfish" I grinned looking at him

His blue eyes reflected the flame as it danced

He smiled at me

" Only when your around"

I smiled at him widely and looked back at the candle

The room was starting to light up from the window behind me

" Sasuke"

"Hn"

"I trust you" he said as he laid his head on my lap his face facing the candle

Soon he was fast asleep his breathing light and steady

Even though my hands were cuffed I was still able to move them as I petted his soft hair

He smiled softly in his sleep as I watched him

I was tired but I didn't want to close my eyes from the sight before me

My head started to nod off as I grew sleep

the candle was starting to go out as I close my eyes for a second

**~Naruto Pov~**

While the others talked I sat quietly watching them and laughing lightly at the jokes or stupid questions

None of my friends asked me how I got him back

But I wanted them to..I wanted them to ask me what the battle was like , what jutsus did I use, where we fought..

I don't know why but I felt strange now

_Maybe its because I'm not with him_

I watched Sai enter the room that we were all in and sit down next to Hinata

no one even bothered to look up

Then I watched Sakura get up with a sad expression and slide the door back

no one notice once again

I sighed loudly and put my back against the wall thinking about yesterday

_He was so gentle..._

I blushed furiously and turned away from the others

Kiba was loud and proud about how he took down the "GIANT JUGO"

all by himself exaggerating with every word and letter

I listened to Kakashi as he told everyone to go to bed so that we could walk into Leaf village proud and mighty with every step

I chuckled at the thought and then frowned

_What would happened to Sasuke?.._

Thats when I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw a happy faced Sakura gazing down at me

" Naruto its your turn" she said

" Thanks..good night"

I got up walked to the door heavy with sleep

I felt every eye on my back

_Now everyone looks up_

I closed the door behind me and walked crossed the hall to his room

I slid the door open gently

I looked up and saw him staring at the flame in the candle

He looked lonely and deep in thought

I walked over to him and sat next to him our shoulders meeting

" Don't want you to feel lonely" I said grinning

" Hn..Thanks"

" Did you talk to anybody?"

That question accidentally slipped out my mouth

I was jealous and selfish at the thought of Sasuke having a conversation with someone else BUT me

" Not really..just Sakura" he said looking at me

" Oh..thats good"

"Your quite selfish" he said grinning

Our eyes meet as I faced him fully

" Only when your around" I said honestly

He gave me one of his rare smiles and looked back at the flame

The events of the day were catching up to me and I leaned softly on him as I grew more tired

" Sasuke"

" Hn"

" I trust you" I said sleepily as I laid my head on his lap

I slept soundly as I dreamed of Sasuke's soft smile

It wasn't a dream anymore..everything wasn't a dream actually

It was all real

And I loved it

A/N: And there you have it! A nice fat 8 pages of the continuing story!

=)

I hoped you liked you

Review

Thanks


	20. Chapter 20

What am I thinking?

Chapter 19

*~Naruto~*

I opened my eyes to the bright room.. ...the candle was out

I went to sit up

But I felt someone above me

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Sasuke sleeping leaned over

_His neck is going to be sore..._

His breathing was tickling my ear and I squirmed a little

I felt safe and warm laying in his lap so I closed my eyes again

_Why rush?_

As soon as I did I heard the sliding of a door and footsteps coming towards the room

I jumped up bumping my head with Sasukes causing him to swear holding his head

I slide over to the corner making space between us

He looked at me questioningly with a frown

I nodded towards the door and he looked up when it slid open

" Good morning" said Captain Yamato

" Hn" Sasuke said holding his head

" I see you have a headache" Captain Yamato grinned

" I know" growled Sasuke

Feeling the tension in the room I coughed dryly and stood up

" Are we leaving?" I asked

" Yes..we are going to see the Hokage today" said Captain looking at Sasuke

Sasuke just sat there with his eyes closed not bothered by what he said

We moved out when everyone was feed

We were surrounded by the trees of the Land of fire so everyone wasn't so tense

The village was in sight so I dropped back silently

_I hope she goes easy on him_

_I mean he took out Orichmaru single handedly_

_That's one enemy we don't have to worry about_

The gates stood towering over us

They were dirty from years of standing guard over our village

The guards at the door stood opened mouthed as they saw us walk through with Sasuke

we walked silently through the village

The streets were usually loud with laughter little kids running and merchants shouting their goods No...that's not what happened...the street we walked was filled with whispers and Sasukes name and stares

Mothers holding there kids closely and tightly

I was sweating it out but Sasuke was expressionless

I expected him to get angry

We reached the Hokage office and knocked before we entered

Before we reached her door more guards were attached to our group

" Enter"

She must of heard of Sasuke's return because she had guards everywhere in her office

I was sweating it out heavily

But Sasuke was calm and just looked around the room at every single guard then at the Hokage who was standing in front of her desk

" We've finally caught you" she said calmly

" Hn"

" Kakashi what happened?"

We stood there as Kakashi sensei Spoke every detail

" Naruto brought him back"

I stood up straight quickly when I felt everyones eyes on me

" Is that right?"

"Hai" I said a little too loudly

" Well now we have to think of a punishment..we could put you in prison under lock down or put-"

" Or I... Could kill everyone in this room and walk out alive and alone" Sasuke said expressionlessly

Everyone tensed at his cold words

That's when we heard the wood break around his wrists

The guards around the room were on him but a puff of smoke stood where he was

" I could do that"

We all turned to the chair behind the Hokage's desk

Sasuke sat spinning in the chair with his blade in his lap

He grinned at the stunned Hokage

" Perhaps instead of getting my hands dirty which would be ashame..I would rather live in the Leaf village with 24/7 surveillance until you trust me..Hn?"

The room was silent until the Hokage turned towards him

" Alright but we shall have someone watch you even if the anbu are watching"

" Naruto can do it"

I almost fainted on the spot

" Naruto?" repeated the Hokage

" Hai" said Sasuke locking eyes with me" He brought me back.. So why can't he guard me? Anyone else will probably just be annoying and I'd kill them without a second thought. You don't to lose another ninja?"

" But doesn't he annoy you?" asked Kakashi

" I respect the people who step up and actually beat me" he grinned

" Naruto..do you agree with this?" asked the Hokage

I felt pressured and glad at the same time

" H-hai" I said bowing

We walked out alone... me and Sasuke

" Good role playing" he said smirking at me

" It's only because you dragged me into it" I blushed lightly and walked beside him

The stares grew less as people saw me with Sasuke

Since I defeated Pain everyone has showed me alot of respect

People nod towards me and smile

" So where are we going?" Sasuke asked looking at me

He glanced up as he saw the anbu following behind but far enough to give some privacy

" I think we should get you into some regular clothes so you don't cause so mush attention with that purple belt" I said as I pointed towards the rope

We reached the part of town where Sasuke's old apartment

" Do you have the keys?" I asked but quickly wanting to take it back

" Ohh let me see I think I left back at the hideout" he said grinning at me

He jumped up onto the roof and wedged open a window that lead to his room

I followed quickly behind him

When I adjust to the darkness in the room I saw that it was his room

It was neat and spacious

His bed was made but looked untouched for awhile

" I don't have clothes that can fit me here" he said out loud

" I'll go get some" I said turning then stopping

" Naruto you can trust me to stay put" he said reading my mind

" I know"

I ran to a store and looked at some clothes

I brought about five pairs of clothes

On my way back I saw Sakura and Sai talking

" Hey" I said stopping

" Naruto how's Sasuke?" asked Sakura

_She so damn obsessed with him_

_If only she knew_

" Oh..he's fine I just ran out to get him some clothes" I said looking at her then Sai

"Hello Naruto" he said

_At least he greeted me..._

I walked away when she looked deep in thought and waved to Sai

I ran back to the apartment and came through the window

I blushed as I saw Sasuke with just a towel on

His hair dripping with water

His chest a light pink from the washing up in the shower

" Oh..Thank you"he said taking the clothes

I walked to the door and closed it behind me

There was a kitchen to my right as there was a living room in front of me

I sat on the couch fiddling with my thumbs

" Naruto"

" Hai" I said looking up at Sasuke as he stood fully clothed in the door

" I'll put your clothes in the wash as you take a shower" he said walking up to me

" Oh...okay" I stood up and closed the door behind me as I took my jacket off

I started the shower in the tiny bathroom

Looking At my self in the mirror I suddenly saw the red bites make on my collarbone and chest

I blushed fiercely and jumped into the shower

I let the water run down my back as I stood staring at the drain

_I guess it's going to take quite awhile for the my clothes to wash and dry so I'll stay in for a little bit_

I washed myself serveal times thinking about Sasuke's "acting" in the Hokage's office

_He can be so cold at times.._

_But so gentle.._

Not really thinking I touched myself I blushed fiercely

_Thinking about the other night and Sasuke really turned me on quite a bit_

I stroked my self gently biting my lip

*~Sasuke~*

I put his clothes in the wash And walked over to the couch again

My little outburst in the office today wasn't going to help me

I ran my fingers through my hair as I listened to the water cut on in my bathroom

I closed my eyes as I noticed the other chakras not too far away from my house

_They are such an annoyance_

Growing restless from just sitting I walked to terrace outside my window the wind felt nice as I leaned on the railing

I looked down at the busy streets and heard a chirping

I looked as a bird landed next to me with a piece of paper attached to it's leg

The bird was a blue jay and hopped closer to me

I took the bird gently knowing that the anbu were watching me

I took the paper and let the bird go

I closed the door behind me and read the note

_**We are joining your brother and coming after you**_ _**Be ready**_

__ I crumpled the paper and walked to the kitchen

I took a match from the draw and light it as I walked to the glass door again

I held it up and lite the paper on fire

_Take them apples Lady Hokage_

I knew the Anbu saw the bird,the note, and especially me holding it up from them to see me destroy it

_They are just going to tell her_

I smirked as I walked away leaving the ashes on the carpet

Naruto's clothes were dry and ready after awhile but he was still in the shower

I walked to my door knocking

No answer...

I walked in looking around

I saw the bathroom door opened just a bit I walked over to it with my hand on the door knob

" Naru-..." I started then stopped

" S-sasuke..." he moaned

I smirked as I opened the door quietly and closed it behind me

I walked over to the small foggy shower door

I opened it slowly looking at him as he had his eyes closed tightly moaning

His hand on his heat stroking it

" Having fun without me I see?" I said as I held the door open

**A/N:** hoped you liked it

Review

I'll update soon


	21. Chapter 21

What am I thinking?

Chapter 21

*~Naruto~*

I looked at him as I quickly hide my sinful act

He stood smirking at me then closed the shower door

" Sasu-" I started

" Go ahead and finish..I'll just listen"

I could tell he was grinning

" No I don't want-"

My cheeks were a red as Sasuke opened the shower door again

He didn't have anything on but a grin

The water cascaded on his head as he shut the door behind him

I backed up against he shower wall as he leaned towards me

His arms blocking both sides of me

"Naruto you want me to help you? " he purred in my ear

I gasped as his hand wrapped around my heat

He stared into my eyes as he stroked me

I looked away blushing deeply

His lips kissed my neck as his thumb went over the tip of my heat

" S-sasuke" I moaned

He nibbled my ear

I shifted slightly only to feel his hard arousal pressing against my leg

" Naruto " he whispered

I suddenly felt cold

I turned to look at him

He was sitting down on the ledge in the shower

" Sit" he said

I turned and sat carefully on his heat as I felt it inside me

He groaned loudly and grabbed the side of my legs

I moaned as he pushed me up and down on his heat deep inside me

"S-Sasuke faster" I said greedily

"Hn" he groaned

The shower was steamy and hot which caused me to sweat

I felt the tight sensation in my stomach as I was about to climax

Suddenly we both stopped as we heard a loud knocking at the front door

I blushed at the awkward situation

"S-Sasuke-kun you should get that."

" I know" he growled

I stood feeling his heat leave me as he left the shower

The warm water was turning cold but i let it fall on my shoulders

Sasuke pov

I dried myself roughly and quickly put my clothes back on as the knocking turned into banging

I stride towards the door as I felt droplets of water fall down my neck

I opened it and saw Kakashi and 3 Anbu

" What.?" I growled

_Why did they have to come over here during my love making?...Any other time would have been great!_

Kakashi sighed loudly and put a hand up

" Sasuke don't get so angry..we just wanted to ask you a few questions."

I stepped halfway behind the door glaring at the small group as I let them in

" Where is Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he looked around the living room

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down on the couch resting my arm on top of it

"He's getting dressed" I replied

" I see" he said as he sat down on the chair across

The Anbu stood around the room

" So what is it that you want to talk about?" I reminded him

" Oh well that group you were with...what were their plans?"

"My plans were their plans...I was the leader of the group in fact.. And what I was going to do is defeat my brother..in other words kill him"

" Hmm..so is it true that you killed Orchimaru?" he asked bluntly

" Yes" The Anbu tensed around us as they heard the news

"..."

I smirked at my past sensei

" Surprised are we?"

My question didn't get answered as Naruto stepped out from my bedroom

" K-Kakashi sensei?"

" Naruto, nice to see you in such a short time" Kakashi said smiling...well you could hear it in his voice that he was...

Naruto looked at me questioningly

I glanced at the seat next to me

He walked over to the couch but sat a cushion away from me

" Are you two getting along?" asked Kakashi looking at Naruto

" No..not all the time.."

_He lied_

" So where is he going to sleep Sasuke?" he looked at me expecting hesitation

" In here...well not on the floor of course..the couch and if not that it would be the sleeping bag I have in my closet" I said fully planned out

_I lied_

Kakashi nodded his head

" Well we are going to take our leave but you need to report to Lady Hokage tomorrow morning exactly for your actions today" he said pointing to the small pile of cold ashes

" Oh of course" I said smiling "anything to keep you out of my house"

I stood up frowning at my intruders and showed them the way out

I locked the door as all of them were walking away from the apartment

I turned to Naruto and walked towards him

" Well that was an intrusion of privacy" I ran my fingers through my hair..

Naruto looked out the the glass window to the terrance...

" Well lets make something to eat... or go out?" I said Naruto's attention snapped towards me at the last two words

" Go out?" he repeated

He blushed a deep red

I chuckled lightly to myself

" Go out to eat.. you dope"I said turning and walking towards the door.

A/N: I hoped you liked it!

I'll update soon

Thanks for reading!

Review


	22. Chapter 22

**What am I thinking?**

chapter 22

**~Naruto~**

Walked along the streets with Sasuke

We were going to get some Ramen from Ichiraku's

I walked with my hands behind my head and looked at Sasuke

He looked pretty gloomy

We arrived at the shop and sat down at the stools with our elbows touching

" Hey Naruto" said old man Teuchi

I waved my hand gently then frowned as I saw him staring at Sasuke

" Hey Teuchi..this is Sasuke..remember?" I asked

I saw him look at his daughter Ayame, who smiled gently at Sasuke,

" Well I'll take the regular...i guess he'll have the same."

I looked around as other townspeople stared at Sasuke

Sasuke didn't seem to notice

He looked around at the shop as if it was his first time

Our order came soon and I slurped my bowl clean

Sasuke ate his gradually

I paid and got the hell out of there with Sasuke

People were whispering and staring..

I felt self- conscious..i felt like I was little again.

I was practically running with Sasuke trying to keep up with me

I felt something on my shoulder and grabbed it as I turned around forcefully

" Hey its me.." said Sasuke quietly

I held his arm as I stood there panting from the pressure and fast walking

" Whats wrong?" asked Sasuke

His face looked like the regular stoic expression

"Uh..everyones staring..." I said barely enough to hear

Sasuke took my hand off of his are from its tight grip and put his hand on my shoulder

" But Naruto their not staring at you.." he said gently

I wanted to hug him but that would look weird to the people around us

We walked back in silence

I flinched at every loud sound that was made by others...thinking that it was someone shouting " HEY LOOK ITS THE DEMON KID"

We got the key from the landlord and actually walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room

It was late by the time we got back so we started to get ready for bed

" Sasuke..am I actually sleeping in the next room?" I asked blushing

He chuckled a little which made me smile inwardly

" No, you dope" He walked to his bedroom and laid on the bed

I walked into the dim lit room and sat on the bed across from him

" Sasuke" I said

" Hn?" he replied with his eyes still closed

" What did Kakashi mean by " Your actions today"? " I asked looking at him

His eyes flickered open and stared down at me

"You'll know when we see the Hokage tomorrow.." he said turning over to go to sleep

I left it at that so that I wouldn't upset him

I laid down and faced his back

( OK PEOPLE! NEW POV FOR A FEW CHAPTERS)

*~Itachi pov~8

I walked with Kisami to gather the 6 tails jinchuuriki

My red eyes flickered to notice that someone was tracking us

I looked up and grabbed a kunai from my sleeve I threw it at a blue jay in a tree

_It was the same bird for the past two miles..I was sick of it was it stared at me with those beady eyes_

Kisami snickered as he watched the worthless bird fall from the tree

" Annoyed..now aren't we?" I stared at his scaly skin and darting eyes and turned continued my way

" Just get ready for some company" I said irradiated

" Oh so the great Uchiha has finally noticed?" he remarked

I tch'ed at his playfulness

We walked and then finally stop as our "company" was too near

" Come on out" I shouted calmly

Out stepped a pale skinned figure with a purple shirt on..

his hair was white

" I want to talk to you" he said

His teeth was sharp as he talked

" Aww Kisami..look its a mini version of you" I said to piss him off

I ducked as he swung his over sized sword at my head

" He don't look nothing like me.. ONII-CHAN!" he said calling me that pitiful name I once heard from a certain someone

My fingers twitched to throw a kunai in his face but I paid no attention to him

" What exactly do you want?" I said focusing on the sharp toothed kid

Kisami was still chuckling

" I want your help...to kill your brother" he said bluntly

I ALMOST smiled at that statement

"You want to kill my brother..why?"

" He broke a deal with me and left me in a **tight situation**" he frowned at that and growled the last two words

" Oh..your quite attached to deals..Well why do you ask us?" I asked

" Because I know _**what**_ will bring him out...also it something that will help you with your "project" " he smirked

I saw the blood lust in his eyes and knew that he wasn't playing

" Who else is there?" asked Kisami swing his sword out to point to the bushes behind the kid

We heard a rustling and out stepped two others

One was red haired and the other was orange haired

I glanced at Kisami and then back to the Orange haired one

Kisami nodded understanding that I want him to keep an eye on that one

" What exactly is your name?" I asked

" Suigestu" he replied " Jugo, and Karin" he pointed to the two on either side of him

I looked at the red haired one and saw her staring at me

She blushed and looked away

I rolled my eyes silently

" What exactly will bring out my brother?" I asked curiously

The red haired one looked up and turned to Suigestu

He nodded at her

She looked back at me and and answered my question

"The nine tailed jinchuuriki"

A/N: OKAY! So I made Itachi a Pov to show you guys what was going on with " The group"

hoped you liked it

I'm updating tomorrow because the ideas are fresh in my mind! =)

REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23

What am I thinking?

chapter 23

**~Sasuke pov~**

I woke up to the light peeking in through the curtains and groaned and turned over

I looked to see Naruto sleeping peacefully

I was about to close my eyes again bout I quickly looked at my clock

_Damn that Hokage!_

I sat up gently and ran my fingers through my hair

_I know this isn't going to be the best of my days..._

I got up and stretched as I walked over to the bedroom door

I silently slipped into the living room and closed the door behind me

The sun was fully up but not in the sky enough to say that it was mid day

I open the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

I sat down on the couch and just drank the bottle staring at the town outside

_That stupid Karin saw us!_

_She knows that Naruto is my weakness now..._

_Did she tell the others?_

_WELL of course she did! They sent you a letter with a clear message that said your Next on the Hit List!_

_But if they are joining up with my brother then..will they come after Naruto too?_

_But..if Big Brother is coming over to play then I might have a chance to kill him off once and for all._

I smirked at that last though and turned to look at the clock

10:30

I got up and opened my bedroom door to wake Naruto

I shook him gently until his eyes fluttered open

" Yeah..?" he said turning to me

" We got to go to the Hokage" I said almost in a growl

" Oh" he replied getting up

I walked to my closet and got dressed

Naruto went into the bathroom and came back out fully awake

" Can we stop by my apartment and get some fresh clothes?" he asked scratching his head

"Hn" I said walking towards the door

We joined the early morning crowd on the streets and walked to his apartment

People weren't staring as much and pointing so I guess Naruto going to be okay

His place wasn't far from mine

He opened his door and walked in

The kitchen was right there as soon as you walked in

It was small and only had a table a fridge and a few other things

His bedroom was an OKAY size for him

It was a little messy but you could actually move around

I looked to where he was

He was in his closet looking through it

I looked in to the small space and almost laughed out loud

" You know their all the same outfit...right?" I said smirking

" Yeah" he said as he finally picked one out of the bunch

I walked back into the kitchen and let him get dressed

10:50

" Naru-" I started but only to see him ready

" Lets go" he said

I walked behind him silently

**~Naruto~**

I walked with Sasuke to the Hokage's building

You could see the rock faces behind the building and I looked up to see one of them

"Hey Sasuke!" I said tapping his shoulder

" Hn?"

" You wanna know a secret?" I said grinning

" What?"

" That guy is my father" I said pointing to the fourth Hokage

Sasuke looked up at the face and looked back at me

" How do you know?"

"I met him" I said crossing my arms proudly with a smile

"Tch..stop playing around" he said as he continued walking towards the building

" But I'm NOT!" I shouted after him

I decided to keep it cool since he already seemed in a bad mood

We walked into the building and once again guards were attached to us before we could even get to the door

Sasuke knocked loudly

"Enter"

We opened the door and stood in front of her desk

Kakashi sensei was standing on the side and so were two anbu

"Your late"

" The streets were crowded" said Sasuke

His stoic expression was the only thing that keep the tension in the air

" Well" said Kakashi " we have a question for you since your here"

" What might that be?"

" What did the letter say?" asked Lady Hokage

She looked at Sasuke sternly

"Oh..well it was about me..and my brother an-" he was interrupted

" What about your brother?" asked Kakashi

" Well if you let me finish I _**might**_ tell you" Sasuke growled

_Aww man hes on the danger line now.._

Kakashi looked surprised at his sudden break of emotion

" Like I was saying..it was about me and my brother and the group that I was with" he started

"One of the members in my group cared a great deal about..Deals and promises. His the one that wrote the message since I broke the deal between us."

" And what did the message say? It would have been better if you hadn't light it on fire" said Lady Hokage

"Oh but I didn't" Sasuke said pulling a piece of paper from his sleeve

The two anbu seem to have leaned forward at the letter

"It would be better if you read it" Sasuke said smirking

_His smirk wasn't regular..it had an evilness to it..it was devious.._

He walked towards the Hokage to give her the letter and then thats when all hell broke loose

Before I could see what was happening Sasuke had a kunai in his hand

"What?" I said almost in a shout

I looked at the Hokage then at the guard that threw the kunai

"I'm sorry" said the guard bowing

" Its alright" said Sasuke

I noticed that the Hokage and Kakashi were only staring at Sasuke

I turned to notice that his eyes were a crimson red

He looked at his hand but it wasn't bleeding

I stood wide eyed at his hand as it started to crack

This reminded me of Gaara..how his skin is protected by sand..but this wasn't sand

The hand seem to come alive as it turned into 3 snakes

the kunai dropped to the for where the letter was

You could hear their hissing as the slithered back inside of Sasuke's sleeve..then they were gone

Sasuke seem to have a whole new hand

"So you did eat him.." said the Hokage as she stared at him

"Just a bite" Sasuke said smiling as he picked up the letter from the ground

I felt sick to my stomach at his words

" I need a minute" I said as I turned to the doors and walked out of the room

I threw up in a near by trash can

_What the hell just happened?_

**~Itachi~**

I walked with Kisami as we watched the small group in front of us

_So..my brother swung to the left instead of the right.._

_All we have to do now is capture the nine tailed jinchuuriki and we have a two in one deal_

_We will have the nine tailed and Sasuke's eyes will be mine at last!_

I smirked a little at the plan

" Well it looks like you tell to your little brother about "THE TALK" huh? ONII-CHAN?" Kisami laughed heartily..

" Shut up and go take care of your son up there OTOU-SAN!" I snapped back

"Itachi" said Suigestu

I looked at him

" Were heading towards the Leaf village..do you have any plans to get in?"

" Well we could just walk in" I said calmly

"Yeah." said Kisami "the village has took some damage from the great Pain..they are still rebuilding so the shield wont be up."

Suigestu smiled

" Perfect"

**A/N:** Sorry that I made Itachi's point of view so short

hoped you liked it

Ill update soon

REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24

What am I thinking?

chapter 24

**~Sasuke~**

I watched as Naruto left the room holding his mouth and stomach tightly

I felt anger rise up in my throat but I gulped it down

_What kinda guard does that? I mean can't he just let me hand it to her?...Oh no he can't because that would be just to close for comfort.._

I looked at the guard as he stood straight ahead

He had his hands behind his back and his head tilted just a little

I looked down at him and saw that his legs were shaking just a bit..

I smirked inwardly

"Well," said Kakashi as he shifted his feet slightly " that was quite interesting"

I held the letter out and looked at the guard

He moved cautiously towards me as he looked at the letter

I felt him snatch the letter away and move quickly towards the Hokage

" Thank you" she said

She looked at the note and must have read it twice

She looked on the back and then at me questioningly

" Is that it?" she asked

" Hai" I said

She handed the letter to Kakashi and he looked at it for a minute

" You didn't kill your brother?" he asked

" No" I said sternly

He looked at me for quite some time

" Well wasn't that why you joined Orchimaru?"

I didn't reply

" Sasuke?" he said waiting for a reply

I stared at him not answering

_I don't have to talk to him...He doesn't know what I have in store for my brother or what my plans are..._

" Can I go now?" I asked sternly

Lady Hokage sighed and put her head on her hand

" Go" she said

I spun around and headed towards the door.

Two guards opened them and I walked through

I looked around and saw Naruto looking at the wall across from him

I walked up to him and sat down next to him on the floor

**~Naruto~**

Turned to see Sasuke staring at me with those crimson red eyes

I shivered and looked away

" Are you okay?" I asked

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him still staring

" Hn" he said as an answer

I stood up an waited for him to follow

We walked out together into the afternoon crowd

I walked looking at my feet as I felt him staring at me

" Sasuke can you cut it out?" I said with a little annoyance

" Cut what out?" he asked

" Those eyes...you don't need them..and stop staring" I said looking at the shops that we passed by

"..."

I looked towards him and saw that he was behind me

I walked back to where he was standing

" What?" I asked as I looked at what he was staring at

He stared at a closed shop

" Nothing he replied" and walked ahead

I looked back at the shop and still saw nothing

We arrived back at the Sasuke's apartment to find Sakura walking away from it

" Hey Sakura-chan" I said with a smile

She turned and her face light up

" Hey Sasuke" she said walking back

_Its never a hello these days_

Sasuke frowned and walked away to his apartment

I looked at Sakura, then Sasuke, then Sakura again

" Gomen, Gomen he must be in a bad mood.." I said to her

She looked disappointed and the hope in her eyes that she had when she walked up, was gone

I turned not knowing what to say for Sasuke's behavior and ran after him

I saw him on the couch when I walked in

" Sasuke why did you do that?" I asked my face in questioning

He looked from the window

" Because I have nothing more to do with her" he said coldly

I frowned

" That doesn't mean you can't say hello" I replied

"She didn't say hello to you" he answered sternly

I looked down

Having nothing more to say to him Sasuke got up and walked out on to the Balcony

I sat on the couch and stared at him

_Hes really changed.._

**~Itachi~**

I walked with Kisami and saw that we were getting closer to the Leaf Village

"Oh I can't wait!" said Kisami with his Sharp toothy grin

I looked at him and he laughed

" I bet you can't wait to see your brother!" he laughed

I punched him in the arm and walked a little faster

I could see the small group ahead and observed them

They didn't talk much but the white haired one always argued with the red haired one

When ever they weren't arguing I could see that he was thinking..he always smiled as he thought

_Strange kid_

I looked at the orange haired one and saw that he was _Father_ Nature walking among us

He had birds on his shoulders and animals seem to follow us whenever we pasted by towns

I looked at the red haired one and saw her glancing at me

I rolled my eyes silently

I fell back into step with Kisami and he grinned at me

" The group is quite the weird type aren't they?" I asked

" Yes they are.. but don't bother with that... just think about getting your hands on that nine tailed fox!" he exclaimed

"..."

" Well think about this...when you get your brother's eyes..you can test them out on these bunch of weirdos!" he smiled

I nodded my head seeing the good side of this

I smirked

_Oh wait there is no good side in this!_

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update (I try to update every Saturday)

also fanficition was having a problem with there site

I hoped you liked it

thanks for reading

REVIEW

Thanks


	25. Chapter 25

_**What am I thinking?1?**_

Chapter 25

~Sasuke pov~

I looked at the village of Konoah and frowned

_Everyone is oblivious to the danger that is coming...just living normal lives and expecting the shonobi to take care of everything..protect them and actually care when they get hurt...but when the danger does come and people get hurt they blame the Hokage and shonobi for not doing their duties...every man for themselves is what life is suppose to be...but they don't understand that..._

I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked at the same closed shop that me and Naruto passed by earlier...the windows were black so none could see the unattractive stripped down store inside...

As you passed by you could see your reflection..

When we had passed by I saw Naruto's reflection but mine...wasn't me

I had saw the final stage of my curse mark instead...

I was a monster that happened to see its reflection for the first time and was taken a back...

I heard Naruto washing the few dishes that we had in the sink and whistling a tune...

I watched the streets trying to figure out why I had seen myself like that..I shifted my feet when Naruto announced he was going to bed and waited for me to follow...I didn't...

The sun was setting by the time I had realized it was getting a bit cold out but I didn't mine

_How am I suppose to protect Naruto if I cant even think right now?_

_Itachi is coming soon and I don't even have a plan because of these damn Anbu.._

I felt like I was being watched..I mean not just by the Anbu but I just shook it off...

" What am I thinking?" I said out loud

" Do you need help?" said a voice behind me

I turned around quickly to see a man leaning on the glass door..

He wore a cloak that dripped with the Akatsuki symbol

His arms were crossed and his hair was the same color as mine..but his face..it was covered..

He wore a mask that was orange with a swirl that lead to a hole on the right side on of his face..

But the hole uncovered a single eye that made me step back in surprise...the sharingan ..

" Who the hell are you?" I asked with a stoic expression but I knew he had already saw my unguarded expression earlier..

" Oh so your brother hasn't told you? Well I'll just introduce myself...after our company has arrived.." he said standing up off the glass to see the four Anbu that were at my home the other day..

" Sasuke..you have babysitters...tsk tsk" he shook his head as the Anbu stood on the railing of my balcony..

_Their more of a nuisance..._

I looked at the masked figure for a moment until his hand moved..I couldn't see his justu but I watched as the four Anbu fell off the balcony...dead..

_What the hell am I dealing with?_

" Now that we are alone..well for right now..I would like to speak to you.."

" What? Your already here..spit it out" I said with irradiation ..We didn't have much time since someone probably already found the Anbu..

" My name is Madara Uchiha...I want to make a deal with you...in other words you help me ad I'll help you.." I could here the smile in his voice as he spoke the last few words..

" You want to help me?" I almost laughed but I felt like I needed to...I need to laugh from all this confusion...

" Yes..until you help me first..you have a relative..your brother...coming in three days...he is here to take your eyes...literally take them out and replace his with yours...he is losing his sight from the Sharingan and if he had yours he would have more sight in his life..but I don't think you want your eyes taken..now do you? So thats why I am here to help..I will stop the small group of weaklings if you do some dirty work for me.."

I kept my stoic expression on my face as he explained but anger and sadness flooded my throat...

" What do you want?" I asked..my voice was filled with anger and a hint of desperation..which I cursed myself for not hiding..

" Its nothing too big or too small of a task...its quite simple indeed.." he laughed as he said this but then stuck his hand out to seal the deal

" I want you to kill the Hokage"

I shook his hand

A/N: Hoped you like the chapter

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been preparing for my family vacation..

Anyway I left you guys with a little something and ill update by Saturday..I Promise

REVIEW

Thanks


	26. Chapter 26

What am I Thinking?

Chapter 26

~Naruto pov~

I woke up to see Sasuke sleeping next to me..he looked peaceful in his sleep but every now ad then he would frown..

I chuckled silently and climbed out of bed softly..

I walked into the living room and to the Kitchen..I grabbed a milk carton and pour some into a glass..I walked back into he living and looked a out the glass door to see two Anbu outside on the Balcony..I stood still as they waved my over

I opened the glass door just a crack as they told me to get dress and come with them..

I nodded

I closed the front door behind me as followed the Anbu..they didn't talk at all..even when we arrived at the Hokage's tower

_Why do they want me here?_

I was guided to the large doors of the Hokage's office ad entered when told to..

" Naruto" said Lady Hokage..she had a angered voice

" Hai?" I said confused

" Do you Know what happened last night?" she asked as she stood up with both hands on her desk..

I looked at Kakashi sensei next to her desk but he looked at me as well..

" No..i went to bed" I answered

" Four Anbu are dead with slit throats...they were found in the alley next to Sasuke's apartment building and below his balcony.." she explained..

I looked at her shocked

" He..?" I said before turning to the doors that opened..

I saw 5 Anbu and 4 senior shonobis around one figure that chained heavily around his feet and hands..

" Sasuke?" I said taking a step towards the group

I wanted an answer from him..i wanted him to say that he didnt do it...but I could help but let the question slipped from my lips

" Sasuke did you do it?"

Sasuke turned towards me with red eyes as he stared angrily at everyone in the room

He fixed his gaze on me and then turned away.

Kakashi sensei stepped in front of the group and looked at Sasuke almost with a hint of anger

" Well did you?" he asked

"If I said yes you would lock me away...if I said no you still would keep me chained in a cell because supposedly your Anbu found my kunai bloodied next to the bodies..Why would I waste my chakra on some low graded ninja like them...all they do is sit around and watch me like I'm some act in a show...I've already been dragged out of my bed and home...and had to walk down a crowded street with 10 pounds of chains and charka lines around my wrists and feet and you think that I would say yes?..i could of easily slipped away from this damn village if I actually did that stupid crime..." his voice echoed in the room with hatred as he looked straight at his former sensei

Silenece filled the room as we looked at the Hokage

Sasuke spoke again

" And you." he said looking at Lady Hokage" you came to a conclusion that I did it since I'm some murder or ex-shonobi..I even did the favor of killing Orchimaru and you still think that I would break that deal I made with you when I came back.." he said this and started laughing..he smiled at her

" In your eyes you think im the insane one...well try seeing through mine.."

I witnessed this scene as Sasuke went through a mix of emotions in one shot..as if hes been holding out on them and keeping them in..

Kakashi sensei turned to Lady Hokage and nodded

"Let him go...and get out" she said turning to look out at the village

I looked at her shocked and then turned to the sound of ratting chains..

The group stepped back to give Sasuke some room and space but he looked at me and then walked out of the room..

I bowed

" Gomen"

and ran out to catch up to Sasuke..

~Sasuke~

I was ashamed at myself as I had let my thoughts and emotions spilled out in front of the Hokage like that..

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Naruto..

" Sasuke" he said as he caught up

"Hn?"

" We need to talk"

" At home" I said grabbing his arm and walking faster

I felt like running but I controlled the urge..

People looked and whispered as we walked by and I caught bits of words like

" chains" or "murder" or "bloody"

I ignored them and pushed on to my apartment..

My apartment was kinda like my sanctuary, or a place where I don't have to take shit from people..

I closed the door behind us as we got inside..

" Sasuke what the hell is going on?" asked Naruto as he stood in the middle of the living room

I walked up to him and hugged him...just for a minute

he wanted to pulled away at first but gave in..

" We need leave the village"

A/N: Hoped you liked it

sorry it was so short

ill update soon

REVIEW

thanks


	27. Chapter 27

What am I thinking?

Chapter 27

~Naruto pov~

I glared at Sasuke as he shut and locked the door behind us

_Why didn't I know about the four Anbus?_

He turned around with a stoic expression that was unreadable

I looked around the living room to make sure no one was around since I bet the guards that busted in here forgot to make sure the door was locked or closed..

" Sasuke what the hell is going on?" I asked turning back towards him.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me..

I felt his breathing in my ear and heard him clear his throat..

I knew he was about to say something so I pushed on his chest trying to see his face when he told me whatever he was thinking..

I tried several times but he hung on to me like a pillow

I stopped and just stood there..

"We need to leave the village" he said plainly and clear

My eyes widened as I heard his words

" Leave...the village?" I repeated..I stared at the door behind him

" Sasuke why?" I yelled after a while

I pushed harder on his chest but he pushed me onto the couch

I started to get up but he climbed on top of me

His eyes were red and he had an angered expression

I looked at him with my face just as furious as he held my hands to my sides with his face close to mine

"Because certain people are coming to the village to kill both you and me ! I don't care if this village is destroyed or not..I'm thinking about you..." he said bringing his voice down towards the end

I looked at him confused now

"Who?" I asked

He let my hands go and closed his eyes

" I wasn't the one who killed the four anbu...I was still on the balcony when you went to bed..when I turned around there was this man named Madara that I've never seen before." he said now looking straight at me..

" What did he want? " I asked

I was listening to him fully..

_Hes been keeping things from me.._

" He wanted to make a deal with me and as we were talking the four Anbu came to the balcony...he did some sort of jutsu that made them dead before they hit the ground..He said he knew about my brother and how he wanted to take my eyes because his sight is being lose from using the Shargiaran...that he would kill the my brother and the group of people that I traveled with since they joined my brother to kill me for revenge..." he looked away for a second and then back at me

" What was your part of the deal?" I asked...

he looked at me with his normal dark eyes and didn't say anything...

" Sasuke?" I asked

He got up off of me and walked to the glass door

" I can't tell you" he said

I sat up and looked down at my lap then back at him

I looked at his back with determination

" What if I helped you?"

~Sasuke pov~

I almost winced out loud from his words

_He doesn't even know what I am suppose to do and he wants to help me?...kill the Hokage?_

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed softly

" You want to help me?" I asked

I looked out the window and saw the new Anbu watching me from afar

" Yeah...I would help you do anything if you were in danger...or the village"

I looked at him through the reflection on the glass

" Naruto...you don't even know what it is...and I still not telling you" I said turning and looking at him

" But why? Is your part the deal that bad that you don't want me involved in it? Just tell me..I can take care of myself!" he yelled loudly as he stood up..

"No" I said promptly

He gritted his teeth and walked up to me

" Then tell me why you kept everything from me until now?" he said through his teeth

" Because its none of your business" I said straight and in his face

He stood there fuming with anger and with a tint of red in his face

I was about to turn from him until I found myself on my hands and knees holding my jaw

I felt the pain in my mouth and blood as Naruto had punched me square in the face

Naruto walked into the bedroom and grabbed his coat and went out the door

_His going to tell that damn Hokage!_

I picked myself off the ground and reached the door

" Damn he's fast!" I said as he was already heading down the street in long strides

I ran after him pushing and shoving people out the way

" Naruto!" I yelled over the noise of the crowd

_Double Damn_

I followed him until I couldn't see him

I was pissed as I ran to the Hokage's tower

I ran past the guards and the ones that got in my way were pushed into the walls

I opened the doors without permission with an angered face and red eyes

I looked to see the Hokage and her assistant Shizune, turning to look at me

" Where's Naruto?" I said sternly walking to her desk

" Hes not here and who do...HEY!" she yelled as I ran back out

I ran out the back way of the tower since the guards would be looking for me

I pushed through the crowd to Naruto's apartment

_He has to be here_

I jumped up to his open window and looked around

He wasn't in his room

I looked through his apartment

" Dammit" I yelled as I went back to the window

I stopped as I looked at his bed

It was a mess with his traveling bag that held kunai

It looked rummaged through and none of the kunai were in there

_Is he..? NO!_

I went quickly out the window

I looked to see some guards running towards the building

I growled and jumped atop the buildings to the entrance of the village

I saw that the Anbu were running after me

I stopped and turned towards them

" HALT" they yelled

I put my hand up letting my sleeve hang as I let a large cobra slither out

The first Anbu that closer to me jumped in front of me and didn't see the large snake

" You are under arres-...AH?" he looked down as the cobra slithered up his back and around his neck choking him

I jumped off and towards the entrance

I reached the Large gates panting and looked at the booth that was placed for the guards

They were both listening to their earpieces

_Damn! Word gets spread fast!_

It was risk to take but I ran towards them as they looked up at me

They prepared themselves with kunai

I reached for my sword but...it wast there...obviously

_Damn Hokage! Taking all my weapons!_

Dodged a kunai that was thrown and hit the first guard in the stomach

The second guard threw a kunai at me but I grabbed the first guard and shielded myself with him

He winced and fell to the ground in my hands as the kunai landed in his thigh

The second guard stood shocked and then saw me coming but was too late

I dodged his punch and hit him in the back of the neck and he passed out

I walked back to the other guard and hit him in the neck as well

I knelled down and grabbed some of his kunai and stood back up

I turned to see a crowd watching and more Anbu and shonobi coming

I ran out the gate and into the trees

I jumped quickly from tree to tree

_I'm going to be in tons of trou-_

My thoughts were cut short when I saw Naruto standing in the middle of the path...

_Waiting?_

~Itachi pov~

"Stop" I said out loud

The three ahead of us turned and stopped

" What is it?" said Suigestu

" I can since another chakra" I said turning to Kisami

He nodded his head and took out his sword

We stood for a second

_We are way to near the village for someone to see us!_

The village was right there and we were getting ready to found a place to stay hidden until we could go back over the plan..

The plan was for Suigestu to take out the guards first near the gate and then for Karin to find Sasuke's chakra and me and Kisami would get there as Jugo created a big commotion making more of the shonobi towards him instead of us...Of course Suigestu wanted to come with us and since Karin can't really even fight...she would **have** to come too.

I watched as an old friend stepped out

" Tobi?" asked Kisami

_Madara..._

A/N: Hoped you like the chapter!

I'm probably going to update very soon!

My mind is fresh with an idea for th next chapter!

REVIEW

thanks


	28. Chapter 28

WHAT AM I THINKING?

Chapter 28

_**A/N: Hey guys I'm totally sorry about not updating in like...forever...Ive been extra busy since the last time that I updated! I had State Testing (which sucked! For the whole first week of May!) then I had a whole bunch of sorry excuses that I'm not going to explain since you want to read so...GOMENASAI!**_

**_(ITS BEEN A WHILE SO IF YOU HAVE TO READ CHAPTER 27!)_**

~Naruto~

I looked out at the dirt road that I knew like the inside of my eye lids...

_If Itachi is the one causing Sasuke trouble I'll take him out right here right now...with 15 kunai, and me only one wearing a black plain shirt and some pants...IT SHOULDNT MATTER! Im the Leaf Village's Number One Ninja! I think...NEVERMIND! _

I gritted my teeth and stared at the road trying to concentrate until I heard a rustle

I gripped my kunai into a defense position

" Whose there?" I yelled

_Perfect...I'm officially and completely nervous as I yell out a pitiful line lik-...SASUKE?_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOBE?" he strides over to me and shook me by the shoulders roughly

I stared at him.

" I'M PROTECTIN-...wait your not suppose t-..Sasuke! You need to go back!" I yelled gripping his hand and yanking it back towards the village

He rolled his eyes angrily

" I know that! And so do you Naruto!" he said gripping my arm and yanking in the same direction

" No! You need to go back now or you'll be in big trouble! The whole village will be tripping over their own feet to find you!" I said through gritted teeth

" Naruto! I already pushed through a crowd of idiots, run past the guards in the the Hokage's building, busted through her doors without permission, leave without her idiotic permission, sneak out the back door, take down one Anbu and the guards at the entrance! And your telling me I'm in trouble! You've got to be-" he didn't finish

" No, You both got to be kidding me!" Kakashi sensei interrupted as he stepped out of the bushes

Sasuke looked at him with a stoic expression as he dropped my arm

" You two use to hate each other and now your trying to save one another! If you don't call that funny then you don't have a sense of humor!" he laughed behind his mask

" What do you want? Or are going to take me away and lock me away and blah blah with all that hokage shit...Hn?" Sasuke said without a showing any regret what so ever..

" Hmm, well that depends on if you tell me the relationship between you too..HNN?" Kakashi said as he finished with a mimic of Sasuke

" Baka!" I said stepping up

" Oh am I? Its either you tell me or Sasuke's going to deal wit-"

" I, Sasuke Uchiha, Love the Leaf Village's Number One Knuckle Head Ninja Naruto Uzamaki...there..satisfied?" Sasuke growled as he glared at him

I blushed a deep red

" I KNEW IT!" Kakashi shouted as he puffed out his chest with a pointing finger at Sasuke

" If you know everything then why did you want me to say it?" Sasuke said moving the hand from his face

" Because I just wanted to take that Uchiha pride and twist it a bit...but I see it didn't work ...so yeah" he said scratching his head with a invisible grin

_Damn Kakashi sensei_

~Sasuke~

I closed my eyes and sighed softly

" Whatever" I said walking towards the village

" Well aren't you going to leave the village?" Kakashi said

I stopped

" Why? Whats the point? I have the whole village scared of their own shadow with me not under surveillance!" I said continuing

I smirked as I walked

" Sasuke-..!" Naruto started

" I know" I said as I dropped all my kunai from my pockets, closed my eyes and held my hands out

"You are under arrest Sasuke Uchiha!" said some Anbu as the chakra lines attached to my hands, ankles and neck

" Yeah Yeah whatever" I said as my sharingan turned on accidentally from all this stress

" COVER HIS EYES!" Yelled some Anbu

I was subjected to darkness as a cloth covered my eyes

_I wonder if the town well still recognize me_

I smirked

I felt 15 persons near me with 10 of them that had charka lines on me and 2 attaching chains to my ankles and hands

I walked like a injured old lady with the weights that were attached to the chains

I couldn't see so I listened and felt

I heard the guards at the entrance being picked up by the medics who said they would be okay

I felt the stares and glares as I walked through the town that was more silent then a cloud moving

I heard the fragment conversations:

" Who is he..wait thats the Uchi-"

" He was out to kill his br-"

"Hes dangerous! Don't ever go near hi-"

" Hes disgrace to this proud vill-"

" He could kill us all one da-"

"I heard he killed his entire clan"

I stopped as I heard that

The Anbu tugged but I tried to keep at that one spot

" Don't ever compare ME to that MON-..!" I started

" Sasuke calm down" I heard Kakashi say

I mumbled under my breath

" What was that?" he said as he walked along with the small squad

I repeated it

" I can't hear you! Speak up" he said

" Protect Naruto or YOU ALL WILL BURN IN HELL WITH MY FOOT SHOVED UP YOUR ASSESS!" I shouted in his direction

" Oh" he said staying quiet

I could tell we were in the narrow hallways of the hokage tower

"Hokage-sama we have the prisoner" said the first Anbu from before

_Prisoner..huh? _

~Itachi~

I walked up to Madar- I mean Tobi

" What do you want...Tobi?" I said

" I need to speak with you Itachi- sama!" he chuckled boyishly with his hand to his mask " Its top secret! Shhh!" he said in that annoying boy voice

I looked as Suigestu plopped down by a tree

" Tell me when your ready to go over the plan" he said closing his eyes

I rolled my eyes

" Okay then lets walk?" I suggested

I walked as Tobi stepped / skipped like a boy

When we were further away he steps went from boy to man

" Are you ready?" Madara said

I stopped

" Always been" I said a little too cocky for my choice but he chuckled

" Don't Fail Me" he said turning and leaving

I looked at him

" Thats it?" I questioned

" What do you want? An invitation?" he said sarcastically as he faded away

" Hn" I said joining the others

I went over the plan and thats when I noticed that orange haired one a little differently

_He looks stressed out_

Jugo held his head as if someone was speaking loudly

When he looked up...

_Hes eyes!...they are blood thirsty..hungry...totally different...this shall be interesting_

_But still things are going too...smoothly..._

_Madara was stopping me...from something...or someone_

_Well why don't we arrive early? _

_~Sasuke~_

I stood before Lady Hokage

" Who the Hell do you think you are?" she yelled smacking the desk with something

" Sasuke Uch-" I started

" Don't test me"

I smirked

" You almost killed one of my anbu with some large snak-"

"A venomous snake also known as King Cobra..i thought it fit quite nicely" I said interrupting again

" Don't get cocky with me Uchiha!"

I felt her glare that pierced my false heart like a spear

_Ouch! I'm so sorry that I'm being...a cocky bastard!_

" You made a promising deal not to escape this village and yet you do anyway! You take out two guards at the entrance and lets not mention bursting into my office!" She yelled

" Who were you trying to get to?" she asked

I heard the same Anbu speak up

" Lady Hokage-sama...we found the prisoner with Kakashi and Naruto Uzamaki" he said loud and clear

" Is this right? Kakashi?" she asked

" Yes...he was after Naruto if you don't mind me saying" Kakashi said

"Why?" She asked towards me

" You already know..he was waiting for my brother"

~Naruto~

I leaned on the balcony as I looked at the sun going down

This was a tiresome day

_What's going to happen to Sasuke?_

_And his brother is still coming.._

I sighed as I watched the crowded streets go back to normal

I felt my stomach growl but if I ate anything now I knew I would throw up

_I'm so nervous...plus I feel as if this was all my fault_

_Maybe if I hadn't found Sasuke then-..._

" What am I thinking?" I shouted as I ran my fingers through my hair which was a habit I picked up from Sasuke

"About Me.."

I felt arms around my chest

" Sasu-...!" I looked to the left side of the village as a explosion like sound was followed by a cloud of gray smoke

_What is goi-...!_

My eyes widened as I felt someone lick my neck

" I cant believe you don't notice the difference between Sasuke and...well me...Itachi Uchiha"

WHAT AM I THINKING?

_**A/N: I made a really chapter but I still going to make up for the chapters that I should have already written!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Hoped you like it!**_

_**REVIEW**_


	29. Chapter 29

What am I thinking?

Chapter 29

~Sasuke~

I heard the distant explosive like sound from far away

" What the hell is going on?" yelled the Hokage

I heard the Anbu shift their weight from one foot to the other as they probably tried to decide if they should leave or not

" Well it looks like I ran out of time.." I said loud enough for the Hokage and Kakashi to hear

" Kakashi go an-"

" Lady Hokage!" yelled a new voice that entered the room

" What?"

" The intruder are Itachi Uchiha and the his partner Kisami from the Akatsuki...also there are 3 others that fit the same description as the ones that Sasuk-" he didn't finish as he noticed me

" I see" she said

There was a long silence that stilled the room for more then a minute

_I need to go...i need to get Naruto!...Why doesn't she just let me loose already? I didn't do anything!_

_If I stay here...he...will come!..._

I shifted my feet which made my chains rattle loudly

Kakashi must of notice my impatience..

" Sasuke do you have something to say that may help us?" he questioned

I clear my throat as silently as I could as I felt everyones on my

" Naruto ran out of the village to face my brother but the only reason he went is because I didn't allow him to help me with a certain task..." I stopped and then continued " My brother is here for me...he wants my sharingan since his eyes are growing weaker each day...also he wants Naruto which as we all know has the Nine-tailed fox sealed inside him..." I growled the last words as I clenched my hands

" He wants your eyes?" repeated the Hokage

_Kakashi...is too quiet...hes going to say-_

"What certain task did you have?" he said making my thoughts correct..

I stayed silent

" Answer the damn question or I'll let your brother take your eyes!" shouted the Hokage

I looked towards Kakashi..

"A man with the name, Madara Uchiha tried to make a deal with me...he would kill my brother if I did something for him in exchange...I agreed to killing the Hokage"

_Yeah... I'm dead_

~Naruto~

"Itac-...!"

I spun on my heel as I gripped a kunai

_Yeah, that was a big mistake!_

I faced him and made the stupid mistake of looking him straight into the eyes

I suddenly felt myself gripped tightly from a huge hand that was connected to a Blue Ghost

_Is this a genjustu?_

The Ghost had a pointed chin that held a smile

I felt something creeping up my back and was engulfed in dark blue

I felt my eyes grow heavy as I felt sleeper

_Sasuke..._

~Itachi~

I held my eye as the jinchuuriki slumped to his knees and then hit the floor

" That **Nehan Shoja no Jutsu** really took a toll on you and him!" laughed Suigestu

" Shut up you little brat! Or your next!" I growled as walked away from the balcony and into my brother small apartment

_That justu put him to sleep but I only used a bit of chakra and I'm tired_

I watched as Kisami slide the jinchuuriki onto his sword

" Karin" I said looking for her

My left eye was blurry so I could only see from my right one

" H-hai?" she said

" Look for Sasuke's chakra and tell me where hes hiding" I ordered

She closed her eyes and held up her hands

I waited impatiently

" He's at the Hokage's tower" she said quickly

_Dammit! Now I got to think of how to get in!_

I sat on the couch and thought

_..I could get Suigestu to kill the guards and then Kisami and me can make our way...their should be less of them around because of Jugo...by the time they notice that he is a distraction we will already be out of here..Perfect!_

I stood up and walked to the Balcony

I jumped to the rooftop across to the Hokage's tower

_This should be good.._

~Sasuke~

I had already gotten use to the darkness but the silence was too much to bear

" You What?" shouted the Hokage

I winced

" Sasuke you've got to be kidding me..." stated Kakashi

I felt the chakra lines tighten around my hands neck and ankles

"You wanted to know what the task was...so I told you.." I said plainly

My stomach churned uneasily

_Naruto..._

I heard Kakashi sigh loudly

" Sasuke your to have to be considered a traitor since you agreed to the deal.."

" I know that! Now just let me loose already! Enough with this useless conversation! I need to find my brother" I growled angrily

I heard the doors open painfully slow as someone entered the room

The guards that surrounded me gasped and turned around

"What is it now?" I growled loudly

" You mean Who is it?...Long time no see little brother..Hn?"

I couldn't move as I listened to my older brother's voice

I heard Kakashi move in front of the Hokage as the guards were already stuck in some genjustu

_I been waiting for this my whole life and now I cant do anything...I guess hes going to win after all_

I frowned as I heard something whistling through the air

I turned towards the doors now that the chakra lines weren't there and held up the chain between my wrists..

I felt something strike dead center on it

" Wow your pretty good at playing the blind role Sasuke.." growled Suigestu

" And your incredible at playing the idiot role...oh wait that not a role..its you" I responded back

I felt his sword press harder on the chains until he jumped back

I reached up and took off my blind fold

I squinted my eyes at first but had to get use to the light quickly because Suigestu was coming at me

I held the chains up again and saw that they already had a indent from the attack

_Good.._

" Take this!" yelled Suigestu as his sword was trying to land a blow to my head but I reacted in time

The chain broke ad the sword came down towards my face but I caught it with my now free hands

He backed off again

I looked around and saw that Lady Hokage and Kakashi were gone through an opened window

_Well they aren't after her anyway..._

My adrenaline was pulsing through me now that I was alone

"Oh you've gotten quite stronger" stated my brother

I looked at him and saw his smirk

" You not the one known for a face like that Itachi" I said

_Something is definetly wrong!_

" Oh I have a reason to wear this face...Kisami.."

I watched as the shark like man walked in

he held his sword behind him

It seem to stay behind the door forever from where I was standing but its length soon showed what Itachi was talking about..

My eyes widened...

I felt fury and hatred take over my body as black patterns moved across my skin

WHAT AM I THINKING?

A/N: Hoped you liked it!

Thanks for reading

Ill update very soon

REVIEW


	30. Chapter 30

WHAT AM I THINKING?

Chapter 30

_**A/N: AS you guys can probably tell this is the last few (under 3 ) chapters! Its an intense battle that about to Happen so stick with me for now! ALSO I have a new story called "A PRISONERS'S LOVE" so if you can please try to check it out and REVIEW!**_

~Naruto~

I stood in the wet cellar- like place that held the demon inside of me..

" Your such a weakling!" growled the Nine-Tails

I winced as his voice echoed loudly

" I forgot that he held the Sharingan!" I yelled back

" Why did I have to get stuck with you! Of all people, a stubborn knuckle-head is the last person I'd like be sealed in!Enough of this useless talking! You are currently weak as usual and now your unconscious and paralyzed because of a justu called Nehan Shoja no Justu!" barked the Nine-tails

"No wonder I cant move" I said as I stood still in front of of the sealed cage

The was water was up to my ankles and I winced as it was colder than cold

" Itachi's partner is a skilled swordsman! His sword is quite dangerous because it sucks the chakra from anyone but the handler on mere contact! Unfortunately Kisami has carried us on his sword which has taken all YOUR chakra!" the beast growled

" Dammit" I mumbled under my breathe

" So I suggest you use my charka and have a little fun with Sasuke's brother!" he laughed deeply which made the cellar- like place shake a bit making ripples in the water..

" I really don't want-" I started

" You don't have a choice!" he growled angrily

An orange foam leaked through the cage doors which held the beast for all my life..

it surrounded me quickly giving me strength and power that I could feel through my chest

I tried to move but couldn't..

"No!" I shouted before it covered my eyes and mouth

~Itachi~

I watched my little brother turn into a full fledged monster before my eyes

His skin a dark grayish brownish while his eyes were sharingan which made them stand out against the rest of his body..

He had a ripped useless shirt now that his wings had grown from his back with claws that were almost finger like

" I see Orchimaru has turned you into one of his experiment..Hn Sasuke?" I said smirking a bit which I knew would make him more angry..

I waved towards the window to Kisame who was behind me and he ran through it to the rooftop across

" I HATE YOU!" yelled Sasuke at the top of his lungs

"I know I know! I love you too little brother" I said chuckling towards the end

One of his wings clenched into a fist and barely hit me as I jumped out of the way

" Hasty now aren't we?" I asked a little surprised from the attack

_Hes fast.._

His eyes seem to see right through me which made me shudder inwardly...

I snapped out of it when I saw another wing heading for me..

I jumped out of the way and then saw the second attack and jumped backwards

I was about to land when I heard a high pitched chirping sound..

"Shit!" I said

He came at me with the famous lightning style justu chidori

I landed quickly and ran down the hall

I heard him following with the justu tearing the wall apart

I ran outside to see guards surrounding the building

_Oh great just another obstacle!_

I put a genjustu on the the first group of men and then stopped when the chirping had stopped

I saw Sasuke standing their as he took a sword from one of the guards that laid unconscious on the ground.

I whipped out a kunai from my sleeve ready for the attack

I watched as lightning covered the blade entirely making it seem sharper than it really was..

I felt a burning sensation in my left eye and held it as small amount of blood trickled from it

_Damn! I'm almost at my limit!_

Sasuke came at me fast and ready..I saw his eyes flickered behind me but thought it was just an illusion that my eyes had created from the damage

I jumped back as he swiped at me several times..

The street were totally empty because of Jugo so I had nothing to worry about..the guards stayed in front of the Hokage's tower seeing that Sasuke was out to kill me and they didn't need to get in the way..

I moved behind a crumpled building that was being repaired ..

I quickly did a few hand sign and a clone appeared next to me

" Go!" I said

I watched as my clone self dodged Sasuke's attacks several times!

Then it it lost its footing and Sasuke's sword pierced through its chest

It took a lot of chakra to keep the clone moving but I made it have enough time to smirk like I did before it explode

_Clone Great Explosion! It works every time!_

I walked a small distance from my hiding spot to look through the smoke to see Sasuke struggling to get up

_One of his wings are gone..._

I smirked as he looked up at me

I walked over to him as I saw that his eyes were back to normal

" Had enough I see?" I said in front of him

I looked him straight in the eye

_Tsukuymoi!_

I used this justu differently for Sasuke..Instead of using torture I made it the same surroundings as reality..

I made him look up in the genjustu to see Kisame and Naruto at the top of a building..

" Naruto?" he said softly

" SASU-.." Naruto started before Kisami stabbed him through the chest as he dropped him off the building

I made him look back at me

" Thats how its going to end...perfectly and exactly!" I laughed

" No.." he smirked with his Sharingan " this is your end

I frowned before I felt a terrible pain in my stomach..

I looked down to see a hand pushing through my body with the justu chidori

"No!" I shouted

I looked back up at Sasuke to see him smiling deviously

" Gotcha"

I watched as I fell back into the real world..

_He overpowered my genjustu..._

I fell to my knees holding my head..

I found myself in front of the Hokage's tower

" Surprise" Sasuke said as he stepped up to me in his human form..

" When...How...?" I asked

" When you saw my eyes flicker behind you, your sharingan turned off for just a second.." He said proudly

I heard a electricity near us...i looked to his side to see his blade a light blue color

" I guess this is the end" He said with a smile

My chakra was wasted on nothing..his genjustu made me use my chakra on no one and my Sharingan

My eyes were completely blurry as I looked up at him with a smile

" No..theres always a trump card" I said

I jumped back just a bit and closed my eyes..

I focused all my chakra to my eyes..

I opened them with the Mangekyo Sharingan

" Susann'o!" I shouted making many hand signs

A skeleton appeared behind me but was actually attached to me

The Skeleton then grew flesh then lastly armor...

Its eyes looked out from inside the red armor

Lastly a blade appeared be side it

I coughed harshly and blood appeared in my hand

_This is it!_

I walked towards Sasuke with his eye wide as he stepped back

" Sasuke...I'm doing you a favor by-"

" By killing me!" he shouted he ran towards the tower but the guards were frightened by this justu and locked the large doors as they hid inside

" I'll kill you!" Sasuke Shouted

" Sasuke-" I said

" Stay the Hell away from me dammit!" he gripped his sword tightly

I moved the red armored justu to move its sword forward

Sasuke used his sword to defend himself but it melted as It came in contact with Susann'o's

It touched his chest lightly before it disappeared

" There...now you can be free"I said weakly

I coughed harshly as I walked towards him..

" What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled as he felt his chest for signs of anything unusual

"You know...soon enough" I said smirking before touching his forehead

" Just know...that I did it for you." I said before slumping to the ground I felt my eyes grow heavy as I watched Sasuke's feet stumble away

_I can finally give up_

I smiled

" I see your enjoying death"

I looked up to see Madara standing against the wall

" What...do you want?" I asked in a barely inaudible voice

" I'm just telling you that you didn't finish the finish the mission" he said squatting down in front of me

" Your not my father" I said angrily

" No..I'm not...but ill be your murder" he said taking out a kunai

My eyes widened

I felt the cold sharp kunai slide across my throat

_I thought deaf gave you freedom...i was wrong..it only pushes you more into the darkness_

~Sasuke~

I stumbled away from my brother

I didn't want to see him die...but I wanted him dead

I was totally confused..

I held my head in my hands

I looked up to hear a scream

I stumbled quickly up the streets where some of the buildings were still in some form of structure

I got knocked over by a man who was running then I saw more people running..

hundreds of the villagers ran past me

"What the hell is goi-...NO!" I shouted

My eyes widened as I heard a High pitched screech that only a monster could make

It had a skeleton attached to its upper body as it moved around on four legs...its eyes pure white as looked around for its target...behind it waved 6 tails...of the Nine tailed fox

WHAT AM I THINKING?

_**A/N: Hoped you liked it**_

_**It was 7 pages long!**_

_**I hope Itachi's deaf wasn't too short for any body's liking**_

_**thanks for reading **_

_**REVIEW**_


	31. Chapter 31

WHAT AM I THINKING?

Chapter 31

REVIEW

~Kisame~

I busted through the window with the jinchuuriki on my sword

" What a load!" I sighed loudly

Suigestu followed behind me

" You didn't want to beat up Sasuke?" I questioned

" No..ill leave it to Itachi..." he said quietly

" Hm...I guess you think you'll get your chance later?" I asked

I stopped on a building that was under construction..

_Itachi is going to beat the shit out of him..hes finally mastered his Susan'o..right?_

I shook my head

" Aren't we going to leave the village?" he asked swinging his sword over his shoulder

"No..we have to wait for Itachi... besides..I want to watch the show!" I sneered

I watched as Jugo was in his full form of craziness

He screamed a voice that I never though would come from him..

_Insane much?_

I dropped the Jinchuuriki on the wooden beam as I sat on his back

" Isn't he going to wake up?" asked Suigestu as he sat next to me

I shook my head

" No..Itachi put a justu on him that put him unconscious and paralyzed...plus I carried him on my sword Samehada, which sucks every bit of chakra from him" I smiled devilishly" aren't you the one thats wants my sword?"

"Yeah.." he said honestly " its better than this burden" he pointed to his sword

" HA!" I laughed as one of the shinobi were thrown into another by Jugo

" This kid is cra-..wha?" I looked underneath me

I felt a burning underneath me..

I watched as a orange cloak cover the jinchuuriki

I pointed at it and hissed as it burned my hand

I stood up

The jinchuuriki groaned slightly and then his eyes opened

they were red and narrowed down to slits..just like a fox

" whats happening?" asked Suigestu taking a step back

" Its awake" I smiled

I grabbed my sword from my back

Samehada growled as it smelled the enormous amount of chakra near it

The jinchuriki stood up with sharp teeth and long claws it looked straight at me

" Bring it!" I smiled

It moved on all four limbs like an animal..

It jumped up onto the beam above and looked down at me

" What are waiting for?" I questioned looking up

I watched as a tail grew from the cloak

It jumped down quickly at me moving fast

I blocked its first attack and smiled as the tail disappeared

The jinchuuriki watched as it disappeared and growled my way

" Oops! You better be careful!" I joked

It growled angrily and two tails grew

the jinchuuriki's eyes grew bigger and his teeth sharper and his claws longer

his cloak formed the outline of a fox as it had ears and two tails

He speed was incredible as it rushed towards me

again I blocked the attack

Chakra was sucked into Samehada like air

The second tail didn't disappear thou..a third tail grew as he roared loudly

" This is getting out of hand Kisame!" yelled Suigestu

" Shut up!" I said looking at him but I turned back to see the jinchuuriki's hand come forward but his cloak stretched out in the form of a hand towards me\

I jumped back but it was as if the hand never stopped coming

I jumped up and the hand smashed through a wooden beam but still kept going

I jumped up further but the hand grabbed my leg

" Shit!" I yelled as a the hand burned my skin..

I was dragged back down and even went through a wooden beam myself

the hand whipped me around ad threw me into a nearby building..

I went thru two walls

I got up from the floor

" Damn!" I said

" AHH!"

_Thats Suigestu!_

I jumped back to the jinchuriki as I saw the building under construction fall apart

I saw Suigestu laying underneath a beam

" HELP!" he cried

I was about to when I heard a sharp sound that hurt my ears like hell

I covered them to see the jinchuuriki in the middle of the street with its head bowed and back hunched

" What the-?"

A blast of chakra come from its entire mouth into the air and made a bubble that destroy anything in it area

I raced to the Hokage's tower with the wall of destructive chakra behind me

_NO!_

I felt the building underneath me cave in

~Naruto~

I looked around the street that was completely destroyed

_What am I doing?_

I head more destruction going on to my left

I couldn't move on my own will

"**Don't fight it!" said the Nine tailed**

_But I don't want to hurt anyone!_

I struggled to move but was forced to my left

I saw a something fighting shinobi

I saw Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru fighting the intruder with some more senior shinobi

I heard something whistling through the air and turned to see a kunai coming my way

I felt a pressure in my chest that was coming through my mouth

I opened my sharp teeth to let out a deep mind blowing roar that made the kunai stop in mid air

I looked to see Kakashi sensei and the Hokage

" Naruto!" yelled the Hokage

I tried to speak but couldn't as I let out a growl instead

I felt something hit my back dead on

I turned to see a boy with a purple shirt, white hair, and sharp teeth

_I remember him...hes the one named Suigestu! Part of the group Sasuke was traveling with!_

I growled deeply as I turned toward him

" Hey you think your all that ? Well you have seen me!" he shouted coming towards me

I felt my hand rise as I made a rasengan

_Thats going to kill him!_

"_**Hes in the way!" growled the Kyubbi**_

I raced towards him as he pulled back his sword

When it came down one of my tails wrapped around it as I thrust my rasengan in his stomach

His gripped on his sword weakened as he was hurled back into a wall

I roared loudly again

I felt myself slipping

It was as if I was about to go to sleep..

I felt a another tail grow as I raced towards the intruder

My skin burned but it was quickly covered by red chakra that was almost fur like

My face was also covered with it

I heard Kakashi yell something but I didn't caught it

I had the urge to kill anything in sight

I body slammed the monstrous intruder as he flew towards a building

I charged towards him as I stretched a cloaked hand picking him up and throwing him higher into the air I jumped up

I made another rasengan but felt a kick to my back

**He's fast**

I fell towards the ground making a crater

When I looked up I saw that the monster resembled someone...but that didn't matter as I saw that his leg was burnt halfway

_My cloak must of burned him on contact_

He laughed annoyingly

" I'm going to kill you!" he shouted with a smile

I looked as his arm morphed into an Axe

He jumped into the air above me

Before he could hit me I used rasengan meeting his fist head on

His arm twisted making him shout in pain as he was hurled back

I felt another tail grow

I watched as the shinobi looked at me

Most of them prepared to strike but half of them ready to run

_All of the time that I took to make everyone know that I wasn't going to hurt the village is gone because of you!_

**Your the one who is weak!**

_I didn't need your shitty help! _

I roared with true anger

I felt a 6th tail grow

Something materialized behind me and became attached to my back

my head was covered in a skeleton that had paws that attached to mine

I raced towards the villagers

Kunais flew towards me but with a simple swipe of my hand they dropped and flew back towards the villagers instead of me

I saw Kakashi in the crowd of shinobi

He's eye was uncovered as he held his left hand which held a charged up chidori

"I'm sorry Naruto! But your a danger to village..and your friends" he yelled

He raced towards me

I stood up on my hind legs looking up

I opened my mouth to make a chakra ball until I felt something stab through my chest

I looked in front of me to see a pair of sharingan

" Naruto..."

What am I thinking?

A/N:

I don't know if I got all the forms of the nine-tailed right and the moves but I did my best

**ALSO I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED "A PRISONER'S LOVE"**

**Again.. if you can check it out**

Hoped you liked it!

REVIEW


	32. Chapter 32

WHAT AM I THINKING?

Chapter 32

~Sasuke~

It pained me terribly to do it but I had to..I had already done it to him in the past but now I'll have to do it again.

I held my sword as it dripped with blood running down the handle

The electricity that ran through it was gone now

I stared into the white eyes of the demon

Its body still in shock from the close attack

" Naruto" I said

I closed my eyes and opened them to have my sharingan

I focused on his eyes and soon found myself in the same cellar as the one I had visited last time

I felt the water up to my ankles as I moved towards the lighter part of the cellar like place

I soon heard talking as I neared the large space with light

I pressed my back against the wall as I looked around the corner

" **Damn that Uchiha!"** growled the Nine tailed fox

I saw bubbles floating around the water as paws formed by orange bubbles

I saw the face of the Nine tails as it stared down at the figure between is paws

The figure was covered in the orange bubbles except for its head

" **I've always hated the Uchiha! Ever since Madara summoned me!" **said the demon

" Well..thats what you get for trying to show off!" said Naruto

" **Shut up! Your the one that is weak! Letting the Akatsuki sneak up on you like that!" **said the Fox

The Nine tailed looked around the cellar and put his eyes on my location

" **Come on out Uchiha! I know your here!" **yelled the Fox

I stepped out from my hiding place and looked at the bubbly form of the demon

"S-sasuke?" stuttered Naruto

He didn't turn his head

" **So you've come to stop me?" **said the Fox

" There's no other reason why I would be here" I answered smirking

I walked over to Naruto, avoiding the bubbles as best as I could

" Sasuke..I can't move" Naruto said

Hes body was still and it didn't even look like he was breathing as the bubbles covered his figure

I looked up at the Fox questioningly

" **Don't look at me..it was your brother that did that to him..he used the Nehan Shoja no Justu. Plus you just sta- " **He beagn

" Shut up" said annoyed with hearing me brothers name

I walked up closer to the fox with his nose closer to my face than I wanted it to be

" Its over" I said gripping his black nose

I squeezed it tighter till it ripped

His bubbly form popped loudly which brought me back from Naruto's Subconscious

I looked as the cloak seem to to retreat to Naruto's seal

His clothes were tattered

He's eyes back to normal

He opened them slowly and looked at me

" Naruto.." I said

" Sasuke..thanks" he said gripping something that keep him standing

My eyes widened as blood dripped from his mouth

I looked to see my sword still pierced in his chest

" Naruto!" yelled Kakashi

He ran over to us as Naruto lose conscious

I couldn't move as I saw his jacket covered in blood

Last time I had done this I wasn't aware of what would happen to Naruto

But now...it was as if I had my own sword in my chest as Kakashi took the sword from Naruto's

He handed me my sword as a pair of medics laid him on a stretcher and quickly carried him away

" Sasuke..you did a good job."Kakashi said patting my shoulder

" What?" I yelled

" You saved th-" he started

" The village is of no meaning to me...I did it for Naruto..but I ended up hurting him!" I growled brushing his hand off my shoulder

" Sasuke..you've been though..a lot today..." he said grimly

I clenched my hand into fist and tightly gripped the sword at his words

_Itachi.._

I shook my head gently and walked away from him

I heard running but thought it wasn't coming at me until I was face down on the ground tasting dirt in my mouth

" What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I felt my sword being snatched from me

" Your a danger to everyone including Naruto!" yelled a shinobi from behind me

I felt handcuffs being put roughly on me

"No, I'm not! I just saved all of your asses and this is how you repay me?" I yelled

I felt myself being pulled upward as they held me by the arms

" Your under arrest for trying to kill Naruto Uzumaki!"

~Naruto~

I woke up in the hospital alone

My room was small with a window and a chair..everything was white even the floor

My arms were wrapped in bandages and so was part of my face

The door opened with Kakashi sensei walking

" Where's Sasuke?" I asked

" How are you?" he asked standing in front of my bed

" Fine..stop avoiding my questions" I demanded

" Naruto..even if I told you you wouldn't be able to get to him" he said

" Just answer the question dammit!" I yelled sitting up

" He's at the tower..He was arrested " He said looking down

"But he didn't do anyth-.." I started

" You wouldn't understand" he said standing up " Now lay back down..you need your rest if you want to get out of here."

I held the sheets tightly as I looked down

I suddenly realized the extra wrapping around my chest

_Where he stabbed me..._

" Kakashi..can you leave?" I asked

" Sure..you need your rest anyway" he said looking at me sternly" But if you need anything me and Iruka sensei are **right outside** the door."

I heard the door click shut and Iruka sensei's voice

_Damn! They got me pinned!...or not.._

I glanced at the window

Quickly I took off the sheets and swung my legs to the side of the bed

Pain shot through my legs as my feet hit the cold floor

I winced quietly and gritted my teeth

I noticed my feet were wrapped in bandages as well as most of my body

I saw my clothes next on a table

I stepped closer to it and grabbed my clothes putting them on over my bandages

Pain still racking my legs

I shoved the pain from my mind and concentrated on my chakra

_Its low but I can get at least one shadow clone..which is all I need!_

I preformed my hand signs and a clone of me appeared next to me

" You know what to do" I whispered

He nodded his head and got in to the bed covering his shoulders and closing his eyes

_Kakashi may find out but it will be for quite some time..i hope_

I lifted the window gently and slipped through the opening

I closed it back on the other side and stood up

I was near the water towers that were on the side of the hospital

I jumped down the side of the building in to an alley

It was empty but it lead at least halfway to the tower

I ran as fast as my body would let me.

When the alley opened up into the main street I walked among the crowd quietly

_This..atmosphere.._

I glanced to my left to see people scattering from my side

People whispered and then looked my way

When I caught someone staring the yelped and ran

_Its just like..before_

I hurried along

My chest wound hurt like hell as I breathed heavily

_I can't take it anymore!_

I thought I almost saw heaven as I ducked into Ichiraku's Ramen shop

" Naruto?" said Teuchi

I looked as Teuchi and his daughter Ayame stared at me

A costumer quickly paid and left with his bowl still hot and filled

" Uh..hey..I'm taking a rest..really quick" I said quickly

" Naruto..why don't you sit down?" said Ayame

"No..i would just scare off your costumers..plus I'm not hungry" I said with a fake smile

" Naruto..it doesn't matter..I've told you millions of times that your my best cost-" Teuchi said but I didn't hear the rest as I felt my chakra return and suddenly knew that Kakashi had found the clone

" Naruto?" said Techui

" I have to go" I said quickly turning and leaving the shop

I walked back into the crowd with a new strength as I had to get to the tower before Kakashi

I felt the stares on my body as I ran along the stores but ignored them

~Sasuke~

I was once again blinded

Even more anbu were surrounding me than last time

" You know your making a mistake?" I asked the Hokage

" No, you are mistaken..everyone saw you stab Naruto..it was an attempt to kill him" she said sternly

"If I was going to kill him I wouldn't have stood there so long" I explained

" You only stood there for half a minute..?" said a voice

_I know that voice from somewhere...thats him..Captain Yamato.._

" No I didn-" I cut myself short

_Maybe I did for them...but to me it was like 10 minutes..so I suppose thats where they got the thought of me trying to kill Naruto.._

"Captain Yamato could've have easily controlled Naruto without hurting him as all.." Lady Hokage explained

" So you really think I would hurt Naruto?" I asked

" Well...you've been a traitor for quite some time..we have to expect the unexpected..well from you that is.." Captain Yamato said

I stayed silent

" I'm putting you in jail for 6 months...after your time is up the you'll meet with me and the elders..we'll discuss whether you should stay behind bars with the other senior shinobi..your dismissed." she said

I felt the Anbu tug the chakra lines to bring me towards the door

" Your making a big mistake" I said calmly and emotionless

I heard running from the other side of the door

Then the wooden doors creaked loudly as I heard them being opened

" Naruto?" said both Yamato and the Hokage

"Sasuke.." Naruto said in my direction

" Your a little late.." I said

" Lady Tsunade wh-" he started

" Naruto you should be at the hospital! Your body is probably suffering right now! " yelled the Hokage

"She's right.." said a new voice

_Kakashi..._

" Naruto.." I said

" Sasuke I'm not go-" he started

" Just let it go.." I said " I'm tired of these assumptions and accusations"

"No" he said " This is all my fault for letting the Nine-tailed fox win against me. ..Lady Tsunade..I don't know what Sasuke did but he saved me..he saved the whole village from me.."

" Naruto he tried to kill you!" shouted the Hokage

" You think he attempted to kill me?" Naruto asked loudly

" Yes, I'm afraid so.." said Captain Yamato " I could have pulled you out of you state with out harming you at all."

" But you weren't anywhere near me at the time so what good could you have done?" Naruto said coldly

" Your making a big mistake Lady Tsunade..Sasuke would never try to kill me." he said

_Naruto.._

" And why do you say that?" asked Captain Yamato

Naruto walked over to me

I could feel his breath on my face as he was that close

"Because..I'm in love with him" he said

"Na-" I began before I felt his lips pressing against mine

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update**

**I've been doing a big research project that I can't fail!**

**Hoped you like the chapter.**

**I guess I lied about the ending being three chapters away..*shrugs***

**But its going to end soon! I promise you that**

**thanks for reading **

**REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

What am I Thinking?

Chapter 33

I closed my eyes as I kissed him gently

I wanted to open them and see Sasuke's bedroom with his sleeping face next to me

But not everyone gets what they want..

I pulled away quickly as I felt copper in my mouth

I fell to my knees still looking at Sasuke

He was blinded by a cloth and chains were linked from to his hands and ankles

I heard Kakashi sensei yell my name as I fell over

It was hard to breath so I gasped for air harshly while I held my chest

I heard a muffled voice but the last thing I heard was Sasuke before I slipped into darkness

" NARUTO!"

...

I woke up in the hospital again

" Damn" I said holding my stomach and closing them shut again

My eyes were blurry as I opened them slowly because of the light

I could only make out a bright pink color before I heard a voice

" Naruto...you need to stay put" said a voice

" Sakura?" I said

My vision focused on her face as he green eyes look into my blue ones

I felt her lift my shirt up and press lightly on my wound

" That hurts Dammit!" I shouted

She jumped back saying a low apology that I didn't catch

There was a long silence besides my uneven breathing

" Sasuke..did that to you?" she asked not looking at me.

" Yeah" I replied " but he wa-"

" Naruto..we all saw what he did..he tried to kill you" she said rising her voice a little

" How do you know?" I asked sternly

" Because he did the same thing when we first met before" she responded

"Sakura..your not me...you don't know what happened...or why.." I said looking down

"Your only denying it because.." she blushed looking away" your in love with him"

I looked up at her slightly with my face a tinge red

" That has nothing to do with it...maybe a little but the fact is that he saved me and the whole village!"

" Naruto-" she started

" I can't tell you exactly but..Sasuke talked to the Kyubbi..I really don't know how but he did..it was as if he was in my head.." I explained looking out th window..

" So your saying Sasu-"

I turned towards the door as someone knocked loudly

" Naruto" said a voice

"Hai" I responded as the door opened to let show a calmed face Kakashi sensei and a worried Iruka sensei.

" Naruto! You almost had the hospital on lock down!" Iruka sensei

I grinned embarrassed and scratched the back of my head

Sakura saw a sign to leave and excused herself from the room closing the door

" Naruto.."Kakashi said in a serous tone " we need to talk"

~Sasuke~

I felt helpless as I couldn't move or see

I heard Kakashi and Yamato carrying Naruto out of the room

" Let me go!" I yelled in the Hokage's direction

I pulled at the chains with anger

I felt the chakra lines tighten but tried to pay not attention to them

" Sasuke.." I heard her say

I suddenly heard a pop as a link in the chain cracked from my strength..the anbu tackled me without hesitation with a kunai to my throat..

" I just want to see Naruto-kun!" I yelled

" That can be arranged" said a new voice

Memories of an orange mask man came back to me

" Madara" I said

" Get him!" yelled one of the Anbu

I felt their weight lift off of me as they ran towards him

I curled my head towards my chest and unblindfolded myself.

The Anbu tired to tackle him but they seem to go right through him..

" What is going on?" yelled the Hokage as she backed up

" Sasuke is telling the truth Lady Hokage" Madara said

I watched as the doors opened to reveal Kakashi

" La-..who are you?" He said taking a fighting stance

" No need to start trouble..I just wanted to inform Sasuke about something" he said turning towards me

" What hell do you want from me?" I asked sternly trying to get up..

" Your brother is dead..." he said

" Tell me something I don't know!" I said in frustration

"And I killed him" he said

The room was silent as he laughed cruelly and loudly

" Get him!" ordered the Hokage

Before the Anbu could move he seem to disappear into the floor

I got up fully and started to take the chains off which caught everyones attention..

"Stop wh-" started one Anbu

" Hold on.." said Kakashi

I looked at him as he paused

" What Naruto said is true..Yamato Sensei and I have confirmed this" he said " Sasuke has stabbed Naruto in the past but for a reason..he stopped the Nine tailed fox from emerging before he could really emerge..In this situation..Sasuke stopped the Nine-tailed completely"

I felt like a ton was lifted from my shoulders as the Hokage seem to think

" Escort Sasuke to the hospital and Kakashi..bring Yamato Sensei here." she said

" Please allow Sakura-chan to tell what Naruto told her personally" Kakashi added

The Hokage nodded and seem to look in deep thought

I was escorted with chains or blindfolds to the hospital

The anbu let me go ahead to Naruto's room when we were told the number.

"Naruto" said as I knocked

" Sasuke?" I heard him say

I opened the door and closed it behind me

" Sasuke are you alr-" he started before I kissed him

He held a red face as I pulled away

" Sasuke?"

" Your such a dobe.." I said looking at him

" How did you get away?" he asked

" I didn't..Kakashi said you were telling the truth and explained...right now the Hokage, Yamato Kakashi and Sakura are talking." I explained

" Oh.." he said looking up at me " I'm glad your alright thou" he said with a smile

I looked at his injured body to see him bandaged up pretty well

The spot where I stabbed him was doubled up on bandages and left a lump in his shirt

He seem to notice what I was looking at as he placed a hand over it

" Its okay..you had to do what you had to do..and you saved me" he said with a smile

I looked into his eyes and saw happiness that was directed towards me

" I guess I did" I responded with a small grin

~Naruto~

It was a couple of days before I got out but the average shinobi should of took a week or two..but then again..I'm not your average shinobi

I shoved all of my clothes into a bag that was big enough to hold them and carried it to the door..

The streets were crowded like always even if the sun was going down at the moment and the stares of fear had been eliminated completely..

I walked up to Sasuke's house opening the door with the spare key and closing it behind me..

" Sasuke" I called

" Hn" he responded

" Thats the last of my stuff" I said walking into his living room

I saw him out on the balcony leaning on the rail

The sky had an orange purple in the sky as it was getting dark

" Oh really" he said as I joined him

" Yeah, really" I said with a smile

" Hn"

He was still the same Sasuke even after all we've been though since he's return

I smiled like a thief with money that nobody noticed was gone

" What are you smiling about?" he asked looking at me questioningly

" Nothing" I responded " just thinking"

" About what?" he asked curiously

" About whats running through your head"

" You don't know what I'm thinking about" he said looking away

" Well can I know? Give me a hint!" I asked

" Its a question.." he said

"What are you talking about? Theres millions of questions..just tell me!" I said with a small beginning of a whine

" Its a question that I'll never say aloud again after I tell you..its got me in trouble too many times" he said in a serious tone

"Hm?"

He turned around and flicked my forehead with a grin

" What am I thinking?"

**A/N: Hoped you like the story guys! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I dont care if you dont even have an account on FF just review! If you do have an account click the button at the bottom and REVIEW! If you like this story! REVIEW! Come on guys do it for me! *big puppy dog eyes* please..**

**ANYWHO!**

**Those of you whole have rode the whole story out with me I appreciate your reviews and comments**

**Please try to read my stories that I will write in the future!**

**I would like to give special thanks to Echo Uchiha for being the first one to comment on most of my chapters (which told me I did a good job thanks) and my Rei Haruno – Immooto Sakura..(sorry if I spelled it wrong) I appreciate you fro being the first one to comment on my story!**

**Thanks to all of you for putting up with my long awaited updates and sometimes horrible grammar/spelling!**

**Please if you haven't done so already check out my latest story " A Prisoner's Love"**

**Thanks again**

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
